The New Song
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: saat jalan-jalan Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertemu dengan seorang teman lama Eunhyuk, hal itu membuat Donghae cemburu, namun Eunhyuk juga ikut emosi menanggapi kecemburuan Donghae, bagaimanakah selanjutnya? / Start with dance? / HaeHyuk / Summary Crazy / YAOI / WARNING! NC / RnR please / DLDR / #bow
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong...!

Rizuka is back! Akhirnya besok weekend bisa nyantai dirumah. Heheheee #gakpenting banget.

Kali ini Rizuka kembali dengan _**REQ**_-an readerdeul. Heheheeee

Yap that's right! Ini FF lanjutan 'Music, Dance and Love' berjudul **"THE NEW SONG"** mungkin agak sedikit agak nyambung nanti dengan isinya.

Tapi i tetep berharap moga FF abal gak jelas ini gak mengecewakan readerdeul.

_So,_ tanpa perlu banyak ini dan itu, mari kita mulai.

Semoga readerdeul suka...!

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast: (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) **and other cast

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**** semi M (gak yakin)**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**THE NEW SONG**

.

Suasana ramai akan lalu lalang penduduk nampak menghiasi kota Seoul, cuaca yang cerah yang terasa hangatpun terasa bersahabat bagi para penduduk kota Seoul.

Lain dengan penduduk di luar sana yang merasa hangat dengan sinar matahri dan beribu kegiatan, nampak seorang namja cantik nan imut berambut redbrown tengah merasakan panas walaupun suhu AC sudah menunjukkan angka 15 drajat, matanya membelalak, giginya mengerutuk, tangannya mencekik kuat leher boneka monyet pemberian calon suaminya, sambil sesekali dia mengumpat tak jelas k arah TV yang ada di hadapannya.

'Dasar yeoja ganjen, berani sekali dia peluk-peluk calon suamiku. Dan dia! Huh namja ikan pervert, kenapa mau di sentuh yeoja pendek itu, lihat saja nanti dasar ikan pervert.'

Namja cantik tu tetap setia mengerutu dalam hati sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Chagiya, waeyo?" Namja cantik itupun sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara bass milik namja berkulit seputih salju.

"A-Ani mom"

"Huh...!" nampak seorang namja berbadan atletis tengah menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Itu hanya drama Hyukkie chagi." sambung namja atletis itu.

"Ne daddy!" Eunhykpun mulai menarik nafas panjang meredam amarahnya, namun sia-sia, tiap kali ia melihat calon suaminya dalam TV tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain, amarahnya seolah ingin keluar.

"Ya mom, matikan TVnya." Pekik Eunhyuk setelah mata indahnya menangkap satu adegan 'POPO' namun tak sempurna yang di lakukan calon suaminya bersama yeoja lain.

"Waeyo chagi?" Protes Kibum, namja yg d panggil mommy oleh Eunhyuk, namun dengan cepat Kibum menyambar remote yg ada di hadapannya dan mematikan TV sesuai permintaan putra tercintanya.

"Ish, kenapa akhir ceritanya seperti itu? Padahal Hae hyung bilang yeoja itu akan mati di akhir cerita." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie chagi itu hanya drama, tidak nyata, lagipula Hae tidak terlihat sungguh-sungguh saat mau mencium yeoja itu, dan lagi mereka tidak benar-benar berciuman kan?" Kibumpun mendakati Eunhyuk dan membelai lembut surai redbrown putranya, berharap emosi putranya dapat tereda.

"Tapi tetap saja, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat mom!" Eunyukpun mulai memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Huh...!" Lagi-lagi namja berbadan atletis menghela nafas panjang. "Chagiya kau selalu seperti itu saat melihat Donghae bersama yeoja lain, eum... Apa kita bataltkan saja pernikahanmu?" Ucap Siwon santai.

"Wonnie!"

"Daddy keterlaluan!" Eunhyukpun mendengus kesal, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah kesal meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Wonni apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum penuh emosi.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun." jawab Siwon santai sambil kembali menyalakan TV.

"Ya Wonnie, ini bukan lelucon! Pernikahan hanya tinggal satu bulan kenapa kau malah mengusulkan hal konyol seperti itu, jika kau berani membatalkan pernikahan mereka, maka aku akan..." Kibum terpaksa menghentikan kata-katanya karena saat ini bibirnya telah di kunci rapat oleh bibir Siwon.

Siwon yang tak tahan mendengar omelan kibum di siang yang indah memutuskan sedikit melumat dan menggigit gemas bibir bawah Kibum.

"Berani bicara lagi akan kupastikan saat ini juga kau akan ku kunci di kamar dan akan kubuat kau tak bisa jalan dengan benar." ancam Siwon d sela ciumannya.

Mendengar ancman Siwon yang terdengar tidak main-main Kibumpun langsung pasrah, namun tak berniat membalas lumatan Siwon.

"Jika cinta mereka kokoh maka ucapanku tadi tak akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungan mereka, lagipula hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi menjelang pernikahan, kita hanya perlu melihat seberapa kuat mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka." Ucap Siwon lembut setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat Kibum hanya mengangguk setuju ke arah Siwon sambil melempar senyum termanisnya.

Siwonpun kembali mengecup lembut bibir merah namja cantik yang sudah 21tahun menemani hari-harinya itu, memberikan dua orang putra dan kebahagiaan padanya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukannya jika dia menikah Bummie." Ucap Siwon manja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Wonnie, hyukkie sudah memilih, kita harus merelakannya."

'Setidaknya bukan sekarang Bummie' batin Siwon.

.

.

"MWO...!" pekik seorang yeoja pendek.

"YA Hyo jangan keras-keras!" yeoja lainpun menutup mulut yeoja yang dipanggil Hyo itu.

"Katakan ini lelucon, katakan ini semua tidak benar Yoona!" tuntut Hyo.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri, dari MULUT KIM DONGHAE kalau dia akan menikah dengan CHOI HYUKJAE!" jelas Yoona sambil menekan kalimatnya pada kata-kata tertentu.

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku kira hubungan mereka hanya sebuah lelucon, makanya selama ini aku diam saja, tapi ternyata aku salah, aku terlalu meremehkan Kim Donghae." Ucap Hyo sedikit emosi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Hyo?"

"Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, yang jelas aku tidak akan mengalah pada Kim Donghae, Hyukjae oppa harus bertekuk lutut lagi padaku." Hyopun mulai menyeringai menyebalkan.

.

.

Eunhyuk tengah sibuk dirias, malam ini dia akan berduet dengan BOA, namun mukanya masih terlihat tertekuk dan kusut.

"Ya Hyukjae ah, kenapa dengan mukamu? Tak biasanya kau seperti itu menjelang perform?" Ucap Jaejung manajer Eunhyuk.

"Huft.. aku tak apa hyung," Eunhyukpun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar mencari udara segar setelah dirias.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat menatap sosok dihadapannya, Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah annyeong Donghae ssi kau juga disini?" sapa Jaejung kala mendapati sosok Donghae tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ah annyeong, Jaejung ssi." Balas Donghae sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Apa kau ada perform?" lanjut Jaejung.

"Ani aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Ucap Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk penuh arti, Jaejung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, Jaejung tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Arra, kau boleh menemuinya tapi kunci pintunya ne, jangan sampai ada yang melihat kalian apalagi paparazi." Jaejungpun berjalan keluar ruang rias meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Biarpun Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan segera menikah mereka memilih menutupi hubungan mereka, mereka sepakat untuk terlihat hanya seperti rekan artis yang saling kenal tanpa mempunyai hubungan apapun, mereka tidak berniat untuk membuat skandal dengan membongkar hubungan mereka, mereka lebih memilih waktu yang akan membuka hubungan mereka pada publik. Dan Jaejung yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa mendukung dan membantu merahasiakannya.

Donghaepun mulai memasang smirknya saat melihat tubuh Jaejung telah hilang ditelan(?) pintu.

Perlahan dialihkan pandangan Donghae pada sosok malaikat dihadapannya, sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya, sosok yang selalu berhasil menggodanya walaupun sedang dalam keadaan diam seperti saat ini, diperhatikannya tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah, rapi seperti biasa, tapi tunngu! Apa itu? Donghae menangkap ekspresi yang sangat tak disukainya.

"Chagiya! Waeyo?" tanya Donghae lembut ketika Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya dari arah Donghae.

Eunhyuk sadar tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu pada donghae apalagi alasannya hanya karena sebuah Drama, tapi scene yang ada dalam drama itu benar-benar diluar dugaanya.

"Chagiya! Nae Hyukkie Baby!" Donghaepun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk, mulai merasa khawatir. Donghaepun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk buru-buru melepaskan tangan Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan semakin bingung.

"Huft... kenapa akhir drama itu seperti itu?" Donghae sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Eunhyuk mengenai drama, Donghae tau pasti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"M-Mianhae Hyukkie baby, aku juga tidak tahu kalau _script_-nya dirubah oleh sutradara." Donghae buru-buru menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya sebelum Eunhyuk naik darah.

Donghae tak bisa membayangkan jika Eunhyuk naik darah, menyeramkan, dan yang lebih parah Donghae tak akan mendapatkan satupun ciuman hangat Dari bibir plum Eunhyuk yang menggoda itu, jangankan ciuman hangat, menyentuh eunhyuk saja Donghae tak akan bisa jika malaikat monkey tersayangnya itu tengah naik darah.

"Tapi kan kau bisa menolaknya Hyung! Walaupun kau tadi tak benar-benar ciuman tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu dekat seperti tadi hyung!" pekik Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terlonjak. Kini Donghae harus bersiap menghadapi kemarahan Eunhyuk, dan ketakutannya akan segera terwujut.

"Neomu Mianhae Hyukkie baby!" Donghaepun memasang muka memelasnya dihadapan Eunhyuk berharap supaya malaikatnya mau memaafkannya.

"Huft..." Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas berat.

'TOK TOK'

"Hyukjae ya! Kau harus ke _backstage_ sekarang, sebentar lagi giliranmu." Ucap Jaejung dari balik pintu.

Eunhyukpun melangkah meninggalkan Donghae.

"Chagiya _mic_-mu!" Donghaepun mengarahkan sebuah _mic _ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak butuh itu hyung! Ini hanya _dance perform_."

"_Single dance_?"

"Duet."

"Dengan siapa?"

"BOA."

"MWO...! kenapa kau tak bilang Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae masih mempertahankan nada lembutnya.

"Itu karena dramamu hyung." Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan Donghae yang masih shok. Ingin rasanya Donghae mengejar eunhyuk dan menahannya agar tidak perform namun itu pasti akan membuat masalah menjadi tambah besar, Donghae pun menyusul Eunhyuk berjalan menuju _backstage_.

.

.

Alunan musik merdu dari sebuah lagu berjudul '_Only One_' milik BOA terdengar sangat memanjakan telinga para penonton. Namun tidak bagi Donghae, namja tampan ini nampak sedikit mengerutukan giginya saat calon istrinya tengah melakukan _sexy dance _bersama BOA sang ratu Kpop itu.

'Seharusnya dia hanya boleh seperti itu denganku dan dihadapanku.' Gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

"Donghae ah gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejung saat mengetahui sikap aneh Donghae.

"Ah gwaenchana, eum.. kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau Hyukjae akan melakukan duet bersama BOA?" tuntut Donghae.

"Mianhae! Aku benar-benar lupa, jadwal Hyukjae sangat padat pekan ini, aku tak sempat mengabarimu, aku kira Hyukjae sudah memberitahumu." Jelas Jaejung.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali." Ucap Donghae frustasi.

"Jinjja? Padahal kemarin dia dengan semangat ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini." Terlihat Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Jaejung.

'Sepertinya aku harus menghadapi badai dari Nae Hyukkie baby' batin Donghae, donghaepun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

Lelah akibat perform ditambah masalah drama Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tertidur pulas disofa ruang ganti.

Donghaepun melangkah memasuki ruang ganti dengan hati-hati, perlahan Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Eunhyuk, dipandanginya wajah cantik calon istrinya itu, disibakannya rambut Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya, dibelainya surai _redbrown _itu dengan lembut, tangannya beralih pada pipi kemudian mulutnya.

Tak tahan hanya menyentuh bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk Donghaepun mengecup lama bibir yang selalu berhasil membaut hasratnya naik itu. Setelah puas Donghaepun mengangkat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk, membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Donghaepun menggendong Eunhyuk sampai mobilnya, nampaknya malaikat kita ini benar-benar kelelahan hari ini, sampai ia tak merasakan hal itu.

Sesampainya dimobil Donghae mendudukkan Eunhyuk dikursi penumpang dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Setelah puas beberapa saat memandangi Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menuju kursi pengemudi dan memacu mobilnya menuju apartemennya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Donghae jika Eunhyuk _peform_ malam hari dan ketiduran dilokasi, Donghae akan selalu membawa Eunhyuk ke apartemennya.

Tanpa disadari Donghae, seorang tengah menyeringai melihat hasil foto 17+ milik HaeHyuk yang barusaja diabadikan.

"Ini akan jadi senjataku oppa, dengan ini kau akan kembali lagi padaku." Yeoja itupun kembali memasang seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Donghae tak berniat tidur malam ini, Donghae lebih memilih memandangi Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dikecupnya dengan penuh rasa sayang tangan putih susu Eunhyuk.

'Eungh'

Eunhyuk sedikit mengliat dan mengerjabkan matanya, diamatinya ruangan itu setelah pandangannya menajam, pandangannyapun teralih pada sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Ya hyung kenapa aku disini!" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit histeris, Donghae mengerutkan alisnya.

"Biasanya kau juga disini saat selesai perform malam Chagiya." Jelas Donghae lembut.

"Aku ingin pulang." Eunhyukpun segera bangkit dari ranjang Donghae dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan Donghae.

Usaha Eunhyuk sia-sia karena saat ini donghae tengah memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Jebal! Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini. Setidaknya sampai masalah ini selesai" Pinta Donghae lembut.

"Aku tak punya masalah denganmu hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang." Ucap Eunhyuk pasrah.

"Mianhae, aku tak memberitahu tentang drama itu." Sesal Donghae.

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu hyung, lagipula itu pekerjaanmu, tak seharusnya aku menyamaratakan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan."

"Tapi aku mempermasalahkan _perform-_mu yang terlewat seksi tadi dengan BOA." Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman atas kenakalanmu Choi Hyukjae." Donghae mulai menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk polos

"POPO!" Donghaepun nyengir dan Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang masih melingkar dibadannya dan membalik badannya menghadap Donghae. Dijulurkannya tangan Eunhyuk ke wajah Donghae mengecup bibirnya sesaat.

"Saranghae Choi Hyukjae." Ucap Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Buktikan dengan perbuatan hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apa kau tak berniat menjawab kata-kataku?"

"Nado Saranghae Kim Donghae."

"Buktikan dengan perbuatan Chagiya!" Donghae mulai memasang smirknya.

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, memagut lembut bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk, melumat serta menggigit kecil bibir Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk mendesah akibat perbuatan nakal Donghae.

Donghaepun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk memeluknya erat sedangkan tangan Eunhyuk menelusuri dada bidang Donghae sampai pundak dan berhenti di tengkuk Donghae.

Tangan Donghaepun tak tinggal diam, perlahan tangan Donghae bergerak menuruni pinggang Eunhyuk dan berhenti tepat dipaha Eunhyuk. Donghaepun menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan Donghae meraba paha Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh dan sedikit membuka bibirnya.

Tepat saat Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya lidah nakal Donghae dengan mudahnya melesat kedalam mencari lawan bertarung.

Tangan donghae kembali naik keatas, dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Eunhyuk, begitu pula Eunhyuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Donghae, hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang berciuman panas.

Selesai bertarung dengan lidah Eunhyuk, Donghaepun megarahkan ciumannya pada leher Eunhyuk, dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendesah saat Donghae dengan kuat menghisap daerah sensitifnya, namun Donghae tak berniat untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan disana, Donghae masih teramat takut jika pernikahannya akan dibatalkan hanya gara-gara satu atau beberapa Kissmark.

Tak puas dengan kancing baju yang terbuka, kali ini Donghae melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Eunhyuk dan yang ia kenakan.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan ciuman basah Donghae pada dada Eunhyuk. Tangannya pun mulai tergerak melepas celana yang dikenakan eunhyuk dan...?

.

.

**Setelah 2 jam.**

Eunhyuk terduduk dan menghadap Donghae sambil memeluk erat tubuh Donghae menahan sakit, sekaligus nikmat akibat _Hole_-nya telah dimasuki secara paksa oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae. Deru nafas memburu disertai desahan seksi nan merdu dari bibir plum Eunhyuk masih setia menggema ditelinga Donghae.

Jika tak merasa kasihan melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah terenggah-enggah kelelahan akibat perbuatannya sendiri mungkin Donghae akan kembali 'menyerang' Eunhyuk karena tidak tahan dengan suara-suara sexy yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk.

Perlahan Donghae membelai lembut surai _redbrown _Eunhyuk, masih dengan posisi memangku Eunhyuk dan sesuatu yang masih tertanam di_hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu sakit Chagiya?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Kenapa kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang? Tentu saja itu sakit" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit manja, mukanya yang sudah merahpun bertambah merah.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu." Dongahepun mulai merebahkan dirinya yang masih setia tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang mulus Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak pernah kelepasan sebelumnya hyung, kenapa hari ini kau seperti serigala kelaparan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara lemah.

Eunhyukpun mulai menarik selimut dan memakaikannya pada tubuh _naked_-nya dan Donghae yang masih menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada diatasnya.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau menunggu satu bulan untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, setelah ini kau tak boleh melakukan sexy dance dengan siapapun kecuali aku, arra?" Eunhyukpun mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyukpun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, hanya dengkuran lembut yang terdengar dari keduanya.

**(T.B.C/DEL?)**

Haduuuuuuuuuuh apa ini...?

FF gagal, mungkin itu yang ada dibenak readerdeul. T_T

Sumpah i belom bisa bikin NC. Heheheeeeee #sembunyi dipojokan.

Nah ni buat readeldeul yang req FF **'Music, Dance and Love'** lanjut, tapi kayaknya kok gak jelas banget FF ni. Heheheeee.

Moga readerdeul gak kecewa...!

Buat yang nunggu FF 'One Hundred Million Dollar Boy' mohon sabar ea. heheheeeee

Ya sudahlah, tolong maafkan author yang telah membuat FF sedikit 'GILA' dimalam jumat ini.

Akhir kata gomawo buat readerdeul ^,^

Don't forget to Review...!

#deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong...! #ngelambaibarengChoco ^0^

Rizuka is back...!

Neomu mianhae updatenya gak bisa cepet and kilat author masih ada kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. heheheeee #alesanklasik.

sebagai permintaan maaf hari ini Rizuka publish dua FF heheheee #promosi

Okay, saba-sabinya cukup sampai disini dulu ea, author mau bobok dulu. #Digorokreaders

heheheeee

Semoga readerdeul suka...! ^0^

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast: (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) **and other cast

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**** semi M (gak yakin)**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**THE NEW SONG**

**~Decision~**

**.**

**.**

Sinar hangat matahari pagi terasa ramah menyapa tiap penduduk kota Seoul, tak terkecuali dua namja yang masih tertidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain itu.

Perlahan kedua namja itupun membuka matanya, dan begitu pandangan keduanya menajam mereka saling melempar senyum, oh~~ sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, melihat sosok yang mereka cintai saat petama mereka membuka mata dan dia tersenyum manis kearahmu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Untuk semalam." Bisik Donghae seduktif tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

'BLUSH~~'

Rona merah di pipi mulus Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi di sembunyikan saat Eunhyuk mengingat peristiwa semalam.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu lagi chagiya." Ucap Donghae sambil memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Ya hyung bukankah hari ini kau ada rekaman? Jangan macam-macam, sudah cukup yang semalam, aku juga tidak mau susah jalan." Ucap Eunhyuk mengingatkan, seketika Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat jadwalnya hari ini yang padat.

"Huaah apa jadwalnya tidak bisa di cancel? Aku masih ingin bersamamu chagiya~~ lagipula saat ini badanku terasa sakit semua." Keluh Donghae.

"Ya hyung harusnya aku yang mengeluh bukan kau." Elak Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya kau tidak ingat telah menyiksaku tadi malam?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyiksaku hyung?" Eunhyuk terlihat tak mau kalah.

"Huuufftt"

Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Chagiya perhatikan ini." Donghaepun memutar tubuhnya sampai membelakangi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan mataya kemudian terkikik pelan saat melihat punggung Donghae yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran dan gigitan, dan saat Donghae membalikan badannya, Eunhyuk besa melihat jelas sebuah Kissmark yang ada dileher Donghae.

"Apa itu semua aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau harus merasakan akibatnya Chagiya." Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung menyerang bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak mampu lagi mengelak. Sampai akhirnya suara deringan ponsel Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan pagi mereka.

"Eumph... hyung, terima, telponmu." Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan amat sangat teramat terpaksa karena Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. :D

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini tengah menikmati sarapan yang telah disiapkan Eunhyuk. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas Eunhyuk masih bisa berjalan dengan baik hari ini, sepertinya semalam Donghae tidak benar-benar mengerahkan semua kekuatannya. Hehheee #plak.

"Kita sudah seperti suami istri sekarang, semalam melakukan itu, dan sekarang..., chagiya kita tidak usah menikah saja ne, itu terlalu lama." Donghae terkikik sendiri mengingat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ya hyung! Kau mau jadi santapan beckham jika tidak jadi menikahiku?" ucap Eunhyuk kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chagiya aku kan hanya bercanda." Elak Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. "Lagipula aku yang melamarmu, menggelikan sekali jika aku sendiri yang membatalkan, bisa jatuh reputasiku sebagai raja ikan tertampan." Eunhyuk hanya terkikik geli mendengar bualan Donghae.

"Hentikan bualanmu hyung." Donghae terkekeh dan memilih memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, dan yah readers sudah tau pastikan kalau sudah berdekatan seperti itu apa yg mereka lakukan #popo. :D

Tapi sayang Donghae tidak bisa memagut lama bibir plump Eunhyuk yang terasa lebih memabukkan dariada segelas wine itu, dikarenakan ponsel Donghae tengah bernyanyi dengan riangnya. XD

Donghae meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya, dan segera melihat isi pesan yg ternyata adalah sebuah MMS.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" Pekik Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak kaget. Donghae terlihat geram melihat isi MMSnya.

"Waeyo?" Eunhyuk penasaran dan akhirnya ikut melihat apa yg ada dalam ponsel Donghae.

"MWO!" Eunhyuk ikut histeris melihat isi MMS Donghae yang ternyata adalah foto 'HOT' nya dengan Donghae yang entah dikirim oleh siapa dan siapa yang mengambilnya.

Suasana hening sesaat, keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai terdengar suara ponsel Eunhyuk yang mengembalikan mereka ke alam sadar masing-masing.

.

.

'BRAKK'

"Donghae ah! Kenapa bisa ada foto seperti ini?" bentak Sooman. Donghae hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah mungkin itu hanya hasil rekayasa." jawab Donghae santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sesantai itu. Ini masalah besar, 2 artis terkenal, sama-sama namja berciuman di dalam mobil, dan beritanya sudah memenuhi seluruh media, apa itu bukan masalah besar?" Donghae tetap diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat klarifikasi masalah ini, jika tidak karirmu dan orang yang ada dalam foto ini bisa ku pastikan berakhir." Donghae mendongakan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sooman.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, saya kira anda orang yang bijak, ternyata saya salah." Ucap Donghae tajam.

"Terserah kau mau berfikir seperti apa, yang jelas besok akan ada press confrence, dan sebelum press conference, apapun hubunganmu dengan namja itu, aku tidak boleh mengakuinya. Ataupun memberikan media petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan hubunganmu." balas Sooman tanpa melihat Donghae.

.

.

Puluhan wartawan di depan gedung SMent kini tengah sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan jurnalisnya, mereka menunggu Donghae keluar dari Gedung itu. Para wartawan itu tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menunggu Donghae sebab saat ini Donghae tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung itu didampingi Sooman.

"Donghae ssi apa hubungan anda dengan Hyukjae ssi?"

"Apa benar ada hubungan khusus diantara kalian?"

"Apa benar itu foto kalian berdua?"

Para wartawan itupun segera membombardir Donghae dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang inti dari kesemuanya adalah sama.

"Huuuffft.."

Donghae menarik nafas panjang mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Namun Donghae harus mengurungkan niatnya sebab Sooman sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae ssi bukan orang seperti itu, Donghae tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hyukjae ssi, lagipula selama ini kita juga tidak pernah melihat Donghae bersama dengan Hyukjae diacara manapun. Jadi aku simpulkan itu sebagai gosip murahan, mungkin ini hanya ulah orang-orang yang ingin mencari ketenaran." Ucap Sooman.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap Sooman dengan penuh rasa kesal, namun apa yang bisa dilakukan Donghae, saat ini bibirnya terasa mengunci dan tidak bisa terbuka.

"Jadi apa itu benar Donghae ssi?" tanya seorang wartawan meyakinkan.

Sooman menatap tajam Donghae seolah memaksa Donghae membenarkan apa yang ia katakan, dan dengan muka tertunduk donghae mengangguk lemah, terlihat Sooman tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Other Side**

Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di cafe Ryeowook untuk menghindari media yang sedaritadi terus mengikutinya tanpa sengaja melihat acara press con Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit perih melihat anggukan Donghae dalam acara press con tersebut.

"Hyukkie ah gwaenchana?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Gwanchana Wookie!" dusta Eunhyuk.

'KRINCIINNGG'

Terdengar pintu cafe terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja kecil yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Anyyeong oppa, Annyeong Ryeo oppa!" sapa yeoja itu dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin namun malah terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi yang mendengarkan.

Eunhyuk hanya membuang muka acuh mengetahui siapa yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyo?" tanya Ryeowook mempertahankan nada sopan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat Hyuk oppa, makanya aku mampir." Hyo mulai mendekati Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih tak menghiraukan kedatangan Hyo.

"Oppa gwaenchana?" tanya Hyo mulai berbasa-basi, dan tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, membuat Hyo geram. "Eum... oppa apa kau benar-benar akan menikahinya? Sunbae itu?" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk terlonjak dan otomatis menatap tajam Hyo, tatapan yang mengartikan darimana kau bisa tahu?

"Oppa jangan kaget seperti itu! Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, bukankah wajar jika aku tahu berita rahasia itu." Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Hyo yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaannya.

"Oppa jangan menikah dengan dia, didunia ini yeoja masih banyak, kenapa kau harus memilih namja itu?" Ucap Hyo kini dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan siapa itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang pergilah aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Bentak Eunhyuk. Terlihat jelas muka Hyo memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Oppa tolong pikirkan lagi, aku masih sanggup menunggumu jika kau mau membatalkan pernikahanmu." Pinta Hyo dengan nada memelas.

"AKU TIDAK MAU."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari namja itu oppa? Kau lihat sendiri kan, hanya karena foto-foto kalian tersebar, karirmu sekarang ini terancam dan namja itu juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjelaskan hubungan kalian dihadapan publik bukan? apa namja tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu yang kau sukai?"

"Karirku baik-baik saja, dan pasti ada alasan kenapa Hae hyung seperti itu."

Terlihat Hyo sudah mulai marah dengan jawaban datar yang diberikan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah oppa aku akan pergi tapi jangan pernah menyesal karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Hyo beranjak pergi dengan rasa kesal memenuhi seluruh dadanya.

'Lihat saja oppa, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa.'

.

.

"Donghae oppa!" merasa namanya dipanggil Donghae langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"Waeyo Yoona ah?" Donghae menanggapi dengan malas.

"Bantu aku ne, aku butuh teman untuk berdialog." Yoona menunjukkan sebuah script tebal sebuah drama pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku masih ada urusan." Elak Donghae.

"Tapi Sooman ahjussi yang menyuruhku menemuimu, katanya kau sudah tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi aku bisa meminta bantuanmu." Mendengar nama Sooman disebut Donghae sudah tidak bisa lagi berkutik.

Yoona mengembangkan seringaiannya melihat Donghae yang tidak bisa berkutik dan langsung menarik Donghae kesebuah ruangan yang hanya berisikan sebuah piano klasik.

"Oppa kau baca dialog yang itu, nanti aku akan memberikan pertannyaan dari sini dan kau harus menjawabnya sesuai dengan yang tertera di script." Donghae hanya mengangguk setuju, dalam hatinya berkata semakin cepat dimulai semakin cepat ini berakhir.

.

.

Yoona tersenyum memuakkan kala melihat punggung Donghae telah menghilang ditelan(?) pintu.

"I GOT IT" gumamnya sambil memegangi sebuah ponsel dan mematikan salah satu aplikasinya..

'PLOK'

Merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya Yoonapun menoleh.

"Kau membuatku kaget Hyo."

"Apa kau mendapatkannya." Tanya Hyo penasaran.

"Ne." Yoonapun mengangkat ponselnya dan tersenyum kearah Hyo.

"Tapi kita belum selesai Yoona ah." Seringaianpun tak luput dari keduanya.

.

.

/"Aku muak denganmu, kau sangat manja, tidak sabaran dan ceroboh, sangat menyebalkan, kenapa juga aku harus mengenalmu, aku sangat menyesal bertemu denganmu, jika kau memang pintar, seharunya kau mencari namja lain."/

'TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT'

Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya dengan wajah datar.

'Kapan aku pernah bermanja-manja dengannya? Yang ada dia yang selalu minta dimanjakan.' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo Hyukkie? Siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggui Eunhyuk.

"Hae hyung."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang aku menyebalkan." Ucap Eunhyuk datar.

"MWO...?" Ryeowookpun histeris "Lalu apa kau tidak mau menelponnya? Setidaknya mintalah penjelasaan kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu." lanjut Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa semuanya sudah jelas, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat Wookie ah." Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan matanya.

'Huuuaahhh... kenapa hari ini jadi seperti ini? Dan aku harus bersikap seperti apa?'

.

.

Setelah lama berdebat dengan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk akhirnya pergi menemui Donghae untuk meminta penjelasan di gedung Sment seperti yang disarankan sahabatnya itu.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti pada satu ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna memperdengarkan permainan lembut seorang namja yang suaranya sudah sangat tidak asing baginya.

Perlahan Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati pintu itu dan melihat melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup itu, dan benar saja itu memang Donghae yang dari tadi ada dipikiran Eunhyuk, tapi ada satu pemandangan ganjil disana, siapa yeoja yang ada dihadapan Donghae?

Perlahan yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Donghae dan memeluk Donghae dari belakang membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya dan amarah Eunhyuk langsung memuncak mengetahui yeoja genit itu adalah Yoona.

Merasa risih karena dipeluk dari belakang Donghae segera melepaskan tangan Yoona, namun Yoona malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

'BRAAAKKK'

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sempurna dan menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari dalam tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk seketika itu juga segera mencengkeram lengan yeoja itu dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"Hyukkie ini bukan seperti yang kau kira." Ucap Donghae mencoba menjelaskan. Namun Eunhyuk tak bergeming dan tetap menatap tajam Donghae dan Yoona yang ada dibelakang Donghae. Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk membuang muka dan segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae berniat mengejar Eunhyuk namun sayang Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu mengendarai mobilnya entah menuju mana.

"Aish.. ini semua gara-gara Soomay goreng itu!" dengus Donghae.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang yeoja tengah berdiri di balik jendela lantai dua gedung SMent sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat pertengkaran Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka rencana ini berhasil." ucap Hyo histeris.

"Aku ikut senang semua ini berjalan lancar, aku sempat ragu dengan foto-foto itu, tapi rekaman dan kejadian di ruang musik tadi memang sukses." Hyo dan Yoona tertawa puas mengingat semua rencana jahat mereka berjalan lancar.

'BRAAAKK'

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan sama sekali, dan menampilkan sosok namja dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kental(?).

"MWO? jadi kalian yang melakukan semua itu?" tanya namja berkepala besar yang ternyata sudah dari tadi berada di balik ruangan itu.

"Y-Yesung oppa, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoona gugup.

"Kalian pikir aku tuli?" Ucap Yesung tajam.

"Kau sendiri tidak berbicara dengan jelas bagaimana kami tahu maksudmu?" Elak Hyo.

"Ish... Kalian benar-benar yeoja menyebalkan, kalian fikir aku tidak mendengar kalau kalian yang telah menyebarkan foto-foto itu? Serta kalian juga yang dengan sengaja membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertengkar." Nampak dua yeoja itu terlonjak mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Sekarang juga kalian ikut aku, kalian harus menjelaskan masalah ini." Yesung menarik telinga kedua yeoja pembawa masalah keluar ruangan tersebut tanpa ampun.

.

.

'BRAAKK'

Dengan sedikit kasar Yesung mendorong tubuh ke dua yeoja itu sampai tersungkur di hadapan Donghae.

"Waeyo Sungie?" Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apapun hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Yesung.

"Kalian jangan diam saja, cepat jelaskan." titah Yesung.

Terlihat jelas raut muka Hyo dan Yoona yang kini tengah pucat menahan rasa takut.

Donghae semakin bingung dengan keadaan itu. dan Yesung masih menatap tajam kedua yeoja itu.

"M-Mianhae oppa. K-Kami yang melakukannya, foto-foto itu, dan membuat Hyuk oppa salah sangka padamu." Ucap Hyo gugup.

"MWO..."

Nampak Donghae sangat geram mendengar pengakuan Hyo, ingin sekali rasanya Donghae mencincang dan memberikan mereka berdua pada Choco, tapi Donghae tidak akan mengurusi hal seperti itu untuk saat ini, karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Hae kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung sebelum Donghae meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mencari Hyukkie baby." jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa kau akan tetap menikahi hyuk oppa?" tanya Hyo sambil memasang mimik memelas membuat langkah Donghae terhenti seketika.

"Waeyo? Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi kalian sama-sama namja."

"Apa itu salah? Bahkan hukum saja tidak melarang hubungan kami."

"Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan hyuk oppa."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Donghaepun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hyo yg tengah meratapi nasibnya.

Hyo dan Yoona hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika kerah baju yang mereka kenakan ditarik oleh Yesung.

"Ya! urusan kita belum selesai, kalian tidak boleh pergi." ucap Yesung sambil sedikit berteriak di samping telinga kedua yeoja itu.

Kedua yeoja itu mau tak mau harus menuruti Yesung, dan pasrah ditarik kemanapun oleh Yesung.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini berada di apartemen Ryeowook, duduk bersila sambil memandang malas TV yang ada dihadapannya, untuk saat seperti ini lebih baik Eunhyuk berada disini daripada pulang kerumah, jika Siwon mengetahui pertengkaran kecil ini, bukan jalan damai yang akan ditawarkan oleh Siwon, tapi pasti hal ajaib yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk makin kesal.

Dalam hatinya Eunhyuk yakin Donghae bukan orang seperti itu, namun Eunhyuk juga merasa kesal saat melihat Donghae dipeluk oleh Yoona.

"Aish..."

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki, tak lama kemudian diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu sampai manik matanya menemukan suatu objek yang menarik. Eunhyuk perlahan bangkit dan mengambil objek yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Wookie ah, aku iri padamu." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap intens sebuah figura yang berisi foto Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tengah tersenyum riang.

"Waeyo Hyukkie? Harusnya aku yang iri padamu." Ucap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Huuffft kau tidak pernah ribut dengan Yesung hyung, aku jadi iri padamu." Ucap Eunhyuk lemas.

"Semua orang pasti pernah bertengkar Hyukkie. Sudah jangan difikirkan. Aku kira itu hanya efek sebelum menikah Hyukkie, kau tidak usah khawatir ne, sekarang makanlah dulu, kau dari tadi siang belum makan, aku sudah memasakan makanan yang kau sukai." Ucap Ryeowook riang sambil berharap sahabatnya mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat saja Wookie, malam ini aku tidur disini ne." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang selalu ia tempati saat menginap disini.

'Huuuffft...'

Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda kegalauan itu.

.

.

'CKLIIIIIK'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat lembut, Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tidak tidurpun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Wookie ah ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur." Ucap Eunhyuk. Merasa tidak ada respon Eunhyuk memutar posisinya tapi bukan sosok Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya melainkan sosok Donghae yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya dan saat ini Donghae tengah berdiri sambil membawa makanan ditangannya.

"Hyung apa yang...?" Dengan sigap Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dan Donghae segera memluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau belum makan, makanlah! Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Donghae lembut tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terputus.

"Aku lelah hyung, aku mau tidur saja." Eunhyukpun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba menutup matanya namun tak bisa, mata Eunhyuk kini tengah bertemu pandang dengan mata Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya

"Mianhae chagiya! Itu hanya salah faham, jangan marah lagi. Hatiku hanya untukmu chagiya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi mengangguk? Bukannya menjelaskan hubungan kita? Apa setakut itukah kau dengan Lee Sooman ahjussi? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang buktikan perasaanmu dengan perbuatan hyung, bukan dengan perkataan." Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih termenung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie baby! Eotteoke?" ucap Donghae frustasi.

.

.

Dengan amat terpaksa Eunhyuk akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya, karena merasa sudah tidak ada lagi ketenangan di apartemen Ryeowook karena kedatangan Donghae.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah tertunduk Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Ya Hyukjae, kau kemana saja? Aku hampir membeku disini!" ucap seorang yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Seketika itupun Eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yesung hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?" selidik Eunhyuk.

"Ada yang ingin meminta maaf padamu." Yesung memberi isyarat untuk Yoona dan Hyo yang tengah bersembunyi. Dengan muka tertunduk Hyo dan Yoona menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat dua yeoja pembuat onar itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk tajam.

"M-Mianhae oppa! Aku yang telah membuatmu kesusahan." Eunhyuk terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyo namun Eunhyuk segera mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingungannya saat melihat sebuah kamera yang disodorkan oleh Hyo.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk geram.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, aku tidak mau melihatmu menikah dengannya, tolong pikirkan lagi oppa." Hyo mulai memasang tangisannya.

"Itu semua terlambat, sekarang pergilah." Tanpa mempedulikan Hyo yang tengah menangis Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan menahan seluruh amarahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Eunhyuk tengah sibuk memanyunkan bibirnya saat Ryeowook menariknya paksa untuk ikut bersama Ryeowook.

"Wookie ah kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu Hyukkie." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Ryeowookpun berhenti tepat di gedung SMent, membuat Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam gedung dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan yang telah penuh dengan wartawan.

"Disini!" Ucap Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk mendekat. dan saat Eunhyuk sudah berada di tempat Yesung, Eunhyuk terlonjak melihat Donghae tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapan puluhan wartawan.

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah hadir disini. Tujuan kami mengadakan press con ini adalah untuk meluruskan berita yang tidak mengenakkan seputar Donghae ssi, jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu silahkan dimulai saja Donghae ssi." Ucap Sooman berbasa-basi.

Suasana hening sejenak, nampak kini Sooman tengah menatap tajam Donghae. Donghae menarik nafas dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia namjachinguku, Hyukjae adalah namjachinguku yang sangat aku cintai." Ucap Donghae tulus.

'MWO~~~"

Nampak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, tak terkecuali Sooman dan Eunhyuk terlonjak mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" bisik Sooman tepat disebelah Donghae, nampak Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Sooman.

"Hyung babo!" gumam Eunhyuk, airmata Eunhyuk terlihat sudah menggenangi matanya.

"Apa aku salah jika mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepada sesama namja? Apakah salah jika seorang Donghae jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyukjae? Sedangkan sebelum bertemu Hyukjae aku tidak pernah meminta untuk mencintai Hyukjae, namun jika sekarang aku dihadapkan untuk memilih antara karir dan Hyukjae, aku pasti akan memilihmu Hyukjae, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, aku tetap akan memilih Hyukjae sebagai seorang yang kucintai, aku rela melepaskan semuanya kecuali Hyukjae." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Suasana ricuh itupun seketika menjadi hening.

Sebagian ada yang berfikir, 'Orang dihadapan kita ini sudah gila' namun ada juga yang berfikir 'Orang ini sungguh gantle' dan tentu yang berfikir demikian adalah para uke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan satu hal ini SARANGHAE HYUKJAE. Sekarang didepan seluruh media yang ada diKorea, dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan ini, aku ingin bertanya satu hal yang sudah pernah aku tanyakan padamu, Will you merry me Hyukjae...?"

Suasana hening namun semua orang kini memandang arah pandangan Donghae 'Eunhyuk'

Eunhyuk terlihat gugup dan gemetar tak henti-hentinya Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ditambah pandangan-pandangan orang yang ada disitu, membaut Eunhyuk ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Eunhyuk hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Ryeowook menahannya.

'TERIMA~~ TERIMA~~ TERIMA~~'

Ucap Ryeowook dan Yesung bersamaan dan lantang, akhirnya semua Orang yang ada disanapun mulai bersorak meminta Eunhyuk menerima lamaran Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya, dan tanpa aba-aba airmatapun meluncur menuruni pipi mulus Eunhyuk.

Donghae perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk, diusapnya airmata Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Baboya!" Ucap Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Mana ada orang melamar sampai dua kali, sedangkan lamaran yang pertama saja belum dibatalkan." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya!" Donghae tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, Donghae segera memluk Eunhyuk erat membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan itu tersenyuk dan bersiul tak jelas. "GOMAWO!" Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae.

'Yeongwonhi Saranghae.'

.

.

**(T.B.C)**

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rizuka lagi galau gara-gara liat foto Hae oppa tidur di dada Hyuk oppa, apa lagi tangan Hyuk oppa yang megangin tangan Hae oppa (agak menjurus *sensor heheheeee). SUMPAH ampe gak bisa nafas liat itu, yah walaupun tu foto kayak dibuat-buat tapi aaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh sumpah jadi pengen ngerecord scene selanjutnya, kira-kira mereka bakal ngapain? #pura-pura polos

aaaarrrgh ya sudahlah kita doakan semoga mereka cepet bikin baby. heheheeee

Kembali ke FF gak jelas. heheheeeeeee

Gimana readerdeul? apakah tambah lama FF ini tambah gak jelas?

Heheheeee

Chapter depan waktunya **Marriage. **kira-kira mw honeymoon kemana?

Aaaarrrggghh foto HM-nya uda kesebar sih. heheheeeeeeeeee

Ya sudah, readerdeul pasti juga sudah pusing dengan ocehan gak mutunya i. heheheeee

Akhir kata Thanks for reading and reaview.

Keep read and support this FF.

And See u at next chap. Bye~~~~

#deepbow bareng my baby (CHOCO) ^,^

.

.

**Its Time to Review~~~**

**Chwyn **reviewna gak GJ kok. ^,^

Hu'um aku juga ampe gigit bantal liat perform mereka. Ini uda lanjut moga masih suka. heheheeee

**ressijewelll **talinya Hae oppa lepas jadi gak bisa nahan (emang Choco?) heheheeee

**SSungMine **Hyonya uda tak masukin karung trus aku gelundungin ke sungai Han. heheheeeee

**Anchovy **Nikahnya di chapter depan, tapi punya anaknya masih lama. heheheeee

**love haehyuk** Kenapa i pake Hyo? dan gak pake nama yeoja lain? karena I tidak mau menyangkutkan Hyuk oppa dengan lebih banyak lagi yeoja yang gak jelas, sudah cukup dengan Hyo j. heheheheheee

**Anonymouss **kalo naikin rated, author masih merinding, belum bisa bikin NC soalnya. heheheeeee #PLAKKKK1000x

**kyukyu **ini uda lanjut. heheheeee ^,^

**Lara Saengie **Oke, Gomawo Chingu! saran masuk, diterima dan di ACC heheheee.

**AyaKYU** mian kalo konfliknya sangat amat teramat FLAT. heheheeee

**cosmojewel **Reviewnya bermutu kok. ^,^ kalo dilanjut di Music, Dance and Love, ntar ngerombak lagi. heheeee malu sama tulisan FIN-nya heheeee, jadi i buat baru aja. heheheeeee.

**RieHaeHyuk **Ayo aku bantu ngelempar Hyo ke laut, kalo perlu tak bantu masukin ke dalam mulut paus, biar pus-pus tu yeoja. heheheee

**dhianelf4ever** Ne, ni uda lanjut! heheheeee

**anchofishy **Siwon gak bakal tau kok soalnya Hae maennya gak kasar. heheheeee

**lucifer84** ayo aku bantu nyeret Hyo ke Laut. heheheeeeeee

**eunmi2210 **heheheee makasih chingu...! mianhae gak bisa kilat. T_T

**nevi lee onyu** ea soalnya talinya Hae oppa lepas jadinya Hyukkie oppa yang diserang. (*Hae: emang i Choco d kasih tali segala?) ^,^v

**Beakren** Hu'um. tapi NCnya gagal. heheheee

**EviLisa2101 **Ea nih belom bisa bikin NC (*belom siap mimisan hahahaaaa), gak tau aja kenapa buat karakter kayak gitu, terlintas gitu aja di otak yadongku. heheheeee. i bantu ne nebar kolor HaeHyuk. heheheeee

**ShillaSarangKyu **Ea, setelah i pikir2 emang HaeHyuk harus punya baby dulu baru tamat. heheheee.

**Haehyuk addict **Hu'um, kira-kira anak mereka ntar seperti apa ea? #Lha? heheheeeee

**kyukyuhaehae **ini uda lanjut, moga suka! heheheee

**dinie teukie** Ea dikit soalnya waktunya meved. heheheeeeeee

.

Tarik nafas panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang . Akhirnya selesai...! #jingkrakjingkrak

Buat semua reviews neomu neomu neomu noemu gomabta, moga gak kapok baca FF gak jelas dari saya ini. heheheeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong….!

Rizuka is back!

Neomu mianhae updatenya gak bisa asap, kilat, thunder, megapro. lah? PLAK1000x

Alasannya uda Rizuka jelasin di FF 'The Vampire and The Lycan' jadi Rizuka gak jelasin lagi disini #sujudmintaampun T_T intinya rizuka minta maap banget! T_T

Fine! Tanpa perlu panjang lebar kali tinggi lagi, kita mulai Chapter 3.

Semoga readerdeul masih suka….. ^,^

* * *

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast: (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)**and other cast

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T semi M (gak yakin)**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC, Alur kacau**

**.**

**.**

**THE NEW SONG**

**~Merriage~**

**.**

**.**

_Life is not the same as a musical?_

_When a phase of life is over, of course we will not step back to repeat the phases that have been missed._

_We would have to move forward and create a new phase give more color to our lives._

_Just like the music, when a song is finished playing, we will definitely choose another song to be played._

_A new song that signifies new life and a new story pieces.._

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju mobil chevrolet camaro nya yang telah terparkir tepat di depan pintu rumah kediaman Choi.

Dengan seringaian yang terpasang di wajah tampannya, Donghae segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk, seringaiannya bertambah lebar saat melihat sosok _namja_ manis nan imut tengah duduk manis di kursi penumpang dengan kondisi bibir mengerucut, muka di tekuk, serta tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

_"Are you ready Hyukkie baby?"_ _namja_ manis yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk itu pun memalingkan mukanya acuh tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Donghae.

Merasa kesal karena di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae segera meraih dagu Eunhyuk, memaksa Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. "Saat aku bertanya seharusnya kau menjawabnya_ chagi,_ atau-." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk masih enggan menjawab dan memasang muka datar. "-kau mau bibir _sexy_mu tak berbentuk lagi?".

"A-" belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab Donghae sudah terlebih dulu mengunci bibir Eunhyuk dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar.

'Euunggh H-hyung Euummpph'

Eunhyuk terus meronta tanpa membalas lumatan Donghae, ingin sekali Eunhyuk saat ini mendorong Donghae karena kesal, namun apa daya tangan Eunhyuk terikat dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Donghae akhirnya melepas pagutannya "Kita pergi saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi pasti akan ada keributan besar di rumah ini." ucap Donghae ketus.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak karena ciumannya tak terbalaskan, Donghae segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan rumah kediaman Choi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Dan tepat setelah mobil Donghae tidak terlihat lagi, keributan memang benar-benar terjadi di rumah itu.

"Kim Donghae~~"

Dan akhirnya, semua orang yang ada di rumah kediaman Choi itu menghampiri sumber suara, yang ternyata pelakunya tak lain adalah Leeteuk, eomma Donghae.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kibum, sembari mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang menatap horror sebuah tiket pesawat.

"Dia kabur Bummie!" pekik Leeteuk frustasi, sedangkan Siwon dan Kangin yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Kibum, hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Mwo Jepang?" Kibum ikut berteriak histeris saat melihat tujuan dalam tiket itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan pada kami!" pinta Siwon tak sabar.

.

**~Flashback~**

Kamar Eunhyuk yang tadinya bernuansa baby blue kini tengah berganti menjadi serba putih, mengapa? Mari kita lihat bersama-sama.

Eunhyuk saat ini tengah terduduk manis di depan meja rias, berulang kali ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan rasa tidak percaya, resah dan gugup.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

'CKLEKK'

"Aigoo~ chagiya kau cantik sekali!" ucap Leeteuk histeris, Kibum yang ada di belakang Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat Eunhyuk mengenakan wedding dress dengan make up minimalis namun tetap bisa memancarkan aura kecantikan yang luar biasa dari diri Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu hyung, betapa sulitnya memakaikan gaun itu padanya, dia terus menolak dan mengurung diri di kamar selama dua minggu ini karena tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tidak suka di bilang cantik, ditambah saat ini harus mengenakan wedding dress ala yeoja berusaha menahan amarahnya di depan calon mertuanya, bagaimanapun ini hari terpenting, Eunhyuk tidak akan membiarkan dirinya merusak moment bersejarah dengan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ahjumma, Mommy, aku gugup!" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Chagiya ini tidak akan lama, kau cukup memikirkan Hae, hanya ada Hae di fikiranmu, dan nanti kau cukup mengatakan 'aku bersedia' bukan yang lain, dan itu semua akan berakhir, arra?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ahjumma dimana Hae hyung?" Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya kau harus bersabar sebentar lagi ne!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang terlihat menghembuskan nafas berat mendenganr perkataan Kibum. "Arrasseo!"

.

.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya halaman belakang kediaman Choi yang telah diubah menjadi altar, terlihat seorang namja brunatte tengah mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh menemui Hyukkie sekarang, kalian baru boleh bertemu nanti di depan altar, ini sudah menjadi tradisi dan kau harus mematuhinya, jika tidak, tidak akan ada pernikahan hari ini." Ucap Siwon tegas dan kemudian segera meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Sabarlah Hae ah, mungkin daddy Hyukkie hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan anaknya sebelum Hyukkie kau kurung selama satu minggu di kamar." Yesung mencoba menenangkan Donghae, namun Donghae tetap menekuk mukanya.

"Sudahlah hyung sebentar lagi juga kau akan bersama Hyukkie-mu. Apa kau tidak bisa sabar sebentar saja?" ucap Kyuhyun asal, namun kali ini Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan penuh perhatian tanpa memandang PSP tercintanya. Donghae akhirnya menghembuskan nafas berat dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

'Jika bukan karena calon mertuaku adalah teman appaku, pasti saat ini aku sudah membawa kabur Hyukkie, tanpa perlu menjalni ritual merepotkan seperti ini. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa di jaman modern seperti ini masih menggunakan tradisi pingitan? Apa belum cukup dia mengurung hyukkie baby selama dua minggu dan tidak membiarkanku menemuinya, dan sekarang, aku ingin melihatnya sebentar saja tidak bisa. Bahkan batang hidung Hyukkie pun aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sekarang. Huuaah calon mertuaku itu memang primitif.' batin Donghae frustasi, ingin sekali saat ini Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya namun mengingat beberapa saat lagi merupakan upacara sakral, maka dirinya tentu tidak mau terlihat berantakan di depan calon istrinya.

"Kajja! Kau harus segera ke altar Hae ah, upacara akan segera dimulai." Suara bariton Yesung akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Dan dengan sigap Donghae menegakkan badannya, berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju altar.

'Tapi benar yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Hyukkie sebentar lagi dirimu akan berganti hak kepemilikan dari Choi Siwon, menjadi milik Kim Donghae.'

Donghae mengembangkan senyumannya mengingat Eunhyuk benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya hari ini.

.

.

Semua tamu undangan yang ada di halaman belakang yang tengah terduduk manis di depan altar segera berdiri ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Siwon berjalan beriringan memasuki altar.

Decakan kagum para tamu tak henti-hentinya terucap dari bibir para undangan saat melihat kecantikan Eunhyuk, yang terlihat sangat alami.

Terlihat Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Minho, Taemin dan wajah-wajah lain yang sangat ia kenal ikut menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bahagia dan senyum sumringah. Dan jangan lupakan seorang yeoja yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang yang sedang menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu, "Oppa, akhirnya kau menikah dengan sunbae itu, apa aku harus merelakanmu sekarang?" yeoja yang ternyata adalah Hyo itupun tersenyum kecut ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Hyo! Relakan Hyukjae oppa!" bisik Yoona yang memang dari tadi berada di samping Hyo, Hyo hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus memandang Eunhyuk. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan sunbae itu Oppa."

Eunhyuk yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dirinya kini sangat gugup, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mencengkeram kuat lengan Siwon, berharap rasa gugupnya segera hilang.

Siwon yang mengetahui kegugupan Eunhyuk segera menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang ada di lengannya sembari mengelus dan menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Muka Donghae yang sedari tadi tertekuk kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi sumringah saat melihat malaikat monkey nya berjalan menghampirinya. Begitupula Eunhyuk, rasa gugup yang tadi melanda hatinya kini seakan lenyap entah kemana saat melihat Donghae tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela Siwon menyerahkan tangan putih susu Eunhyuk yang terbungkus sarung tangan tipis pada Donghae yang tentu saja di sambut dengan sangat antusias oleh Donghae.

Dan mau tidak mau Siwon akhirnya melangkah mundur dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah Kibum, meninggalkan pasangan pengantin yang kini saling bertatapan dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir masing-masing. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat orang iri. T_T

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sudah terbawa suasana saat ini, rasa rindu yang telah mereka pendam selama dua minggu akhirnya bisa mereka keluarkan sekarang, perlahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

'EHEEM'

'UHUK'

'HEEM'

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing dan segera memasang sikap formal saat mendengar deheman protes dari para tamu.

"Aish apa mereka tidak bisa menahan sebentar saja?" gumam Siwon lirih, Kibum yang mendengar gumaman Siwon hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

'Aish mereka semua sangat mengganggu! Sabar Kim Donghae, tahan sebentar lagi!' batinnya menyemangati

Dan entah mengapa Donghae yang tadinya bersikap tenang kini mulai gugup.

Dengan aba-aba sang pendeta Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan mulai mengucapkan janji suci mereka, janji yang akan menyatukan mereka, janji yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah kesetiaan sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Dan saat tiba giliran Donghae, Donghae segera membusungkan dadanya dan berkata dengan lantang dan tegas "SAYA BERSEDIA!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bahagia dan mata berbinar, karena akhirnya Donghae benar-benar membuktikan perasaannya dengan perbuatan 'menikahinya'.

Kibum yang melihat keseriusan dan ketegasan dalam perkataan Donghae tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

Dan akhirnya pendeta resmi menyatakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebagai suami istri, setelah membacakan do'a, pendeta itupun mempersilahkan Donghae mencium Eunhyuk.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Donghae segera mencium Eunhyuk, memagut bibirnya lembut, para undangan pun bersorak dan mulai ricuh, namun Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak mengindahkannya sedikitpun, hari itu, tempat itu, jam itu, telah menjadi saksi sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan segera dimulai oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"_Welcome to the new life_ Hyukjae!" Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciuamannya mendengar Donghae menyebut nama barunya dengan seduktif.

.

.

Upacara sakral yang membuat jantung ingin melompat akhirnya selesai, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Donghae segera menyembunyikan Eunhyuk di kamar Eunhyuk, meninggalkan para tamu yang masih menikmati acara resepsi di halaman belakang.

Tanpa melepas pakaian pengantin mereka Donghae segera merebahkan Eunhyuk di ranjang king size milik Eunhyuk dan melumat bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk yang sudah lama tidak bisa ia rasakan.

"Euuump Euuung Hyuuung aaahh hen-ti-kan!" pinta Eunhyuk susah payah.

Tak sedikitpun Donghae mengindahkan permintaan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah makin gencar melumat dan menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Tak puas sampai di situ, perlahan ciuman Donghae turun ke leher jenjang dan pundak Eunhyuk yang memang tidak terbalut wedding dress.

"H-Hyuuung aahh~~" Eunhyuk sedikit mengeliat geli saat Donghae menjilat dan menghisap jakun Eunhyuk, bibir Donghae kembali bergerak menuju pangkal leher Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap pangkal leher Eunhyuk sampai menimbulkan bekas merah disana.

Tangan nakal Donghae pun tak tinggal diam, perlahan tangannya berusaha menurunkan Wedding dress Eunhyuk dan-

'BRAAAKK'

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka dengan tidak berperi kepintuan dan langsung menampilkan sosok Siwon yang tengah menatap pasangan pengantin baru itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' sekarang!" pekik Siwon histeris.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera mendudukkan diri mereka masing-masing saat melihat Siwon tengah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Cepat turun! Acaranya belum selesai." Siwon segera meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sedikit kesal.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera melangkah mengikuti Siwon, sebelum mereka menjadi santapan becham.

.

.

"Jangan memanggilku Daddy!" bentak Siwon. "Kau belum aku akui sebagai menantuku." Saat ini mereka tengah terduduk santai di ruang keluarga kediaman Choi.

"MWO_!" seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Tapi kami sudah menikah daddy!" protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang masih shok dengan perkataau Siwon hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Siwon yang melihat keputus asaan di mata Donghae segera memasang senyuman penuh kemenangannya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian memang belum kami anggap sebagai menantu kami." kali ini Kangin ikut angkat suara "Sampai-" Kangin menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Siwon sambil memasang seringaian.

"Sampai apa?" tanya Donghae mulai frustasi.

"-kami mendapatkan seorang cucu heheheee." lanjut Kangin disertai Siwon dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lantang.

Mendengar pernyataan Kangin dan Siwon, Donghae langsung sweatdrop menatap mereka. 'Tidak di akui sebagai menantu keluarga Choi juga tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa bersama nae Hyukkie baby.' Batinnya. Senyuman tipis akhirnya terukir di wajah tampan Donghae, menggantikan raut muka yang tegang seperti seorang mayat hidup karena dipermainkan oleh appa beserta mertuanya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk nampak menanggapi serius pernyataan orang tuanya, Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan daddy sekaligus mertuanya nampak resah dan masih shok. 'Cucu?' Itu artinya dia harus segera hamil, dan itu berarti dia harus sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae, dan mungkin itu artinya dia akan di kurung satu minggu di dalam kamar, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran polos Eunhyuk.

"Dan kami sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk honeymoon kalian." Leeteuk ikut angkat suara.

"Kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah disana, kalian tinggal menempatinya saja." Tambah Kibum, melengkapi penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Umma tidak sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu kan untuk kami? Selidik Donghae cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Elak Leeteuk tak kalah cepat.

'Kau tidak bisa menipuku eomma, aku sangat tau apa yang difikirkan orang maniak peralatan spy sepertimu eomma, tapi seperti biasa, eomma tidak akan mendapat apa yang eomma inginkan, haha.'

"Eumm bolehkah aku membawa Choco?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Dalam fikiran Eunhyuk setidaknya jika dia membawa Choco Donghae tidak akan terlalu sering menguncinya di kamar.

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Eunhyuk sama dengan pemikiran orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"TIDAKK!" Jawab semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu serentak. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal melihat semua orang tidak berpihak padanya.

.

.

"Chagiya penerbangannya satu jam lagi, jika tidak cepat kita bisa terlambat." Bujuk Donghae. Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya acuh, tak mengindahkan sama-sekali perkataan Donghae.

Donghae menyerah, sudah satu jam Donghae membujuk Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau berangkat tanpa membawa Choco.

Donghae akhirnya keluar untuk mencari bala bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali memasuki kamar disertai Kangin dan Siwon

Dengan aba-aba dari Siwon Donghae segera menyergap tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang, melihat ada kesempatan emas Siwon dan Kangin segera mendekat dan mengikat tangan beserta kaki Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pekik Eunhyuk panik.

"Mianhae chagi!" Bisik Donghae. Dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk ala bridal style menuju mobilnya yang telah terparkir di bawah.

Setelah Donghae menyamankan posisi Eunhyuk, Donghae segera kembali mesuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal.

'Appa, Daddy gomawo telah membantuku!'

**~End Flashback~**

.

.

Akhirnya mobil Donghae berhenti di depan bandara incheon.

'BLEEEM'

Donghae masih terlihat kesal karena masih saja di acuhkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Dengan sedikit kasar Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya, menaraik kaki Eunhyuk yang masih terikat dan melepaskan ikatan itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Hyung! Kau marah padaku?" Selidik Eunhyuk saat mengetahui perubahan sikap Donghae.

Donghae enggan menjawab dan terus melepaskan ikatan Eunhyuk dengan muka tertekuk.

"Huuuuft. Mianhae hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." Donghae masih terlihat tak merespon. "Apa boleh buat!" Dengan susah payah dan tangan yang masih terikat Eunhyuk meraih dagu Donghae memaksa Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan-

CHU~~

Eunhyuk mengecup dan sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir Donghae. Donghae yang memang terlena dengan ulah Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan membalas lumatan Eunhyuk namun sayang, Eunhyuk kini telah mengatupkan rapat bibirnya. "Apa kau masih marah padaku hyung?".

"Asal kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi, aku tidak akan marah padamu chagiya!" Ucap Donghae lembut sembari mengusap surai _redbrown_ Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja?"

Donghae mengangguk dan kembali melepaskan tali yang masih mengikat tangan Eunhyuk.

.

.

"MACAU?" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris melihat dua tiket pesawat yang ada ditangannya.

"Ne chagi kita akan ke Macau." Jelas donghae sambil merentangkan tangannya merangkul Eunhyuk dari samping.

"Bukankah orang tua kita menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke Jepang?" Donghae menghela nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau diawasi selama 24 jam oleh mereka Hyukkie baby! Lagipula-" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya dan mulai memasang tampang memelas.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"-Aku sudah lama mempersiapkan ini, tapi jika kau ingin pergi ke Jepang, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Jelas Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin sambil tertunduk.

"Geuraeyo, kita ke Macau ne!" Seketika itu juga Donghae mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah berseri, seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini telah sampai di sebuah rumah pantai di daerah Macau. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera memasuki rumah itu, dan segera beristirahat tentunya.

CKLEK

Donghae terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubunya, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar mencari dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk, namun Donghae tidak menemukan Eunhyuk.

"Dimana Hyukkie baby?" Tanpa sadar ekor mata donghae menangkap sebuah pintu kaca yang sedikit terbuka, dihampirinya pintu itu dan segera membukanya. Tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka Donghae segera melihat Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di tepi pantai sambil menatap bulan purnama. Donghae segera menghampiri eunhyuk.

GREBB

"Euuunggh"

Eunhyuk terlonjak dan melenguh saat Donghae memeluk, mencium serta menjilat pangkal leher Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Chagiya_?" Donghae memegang pinggang Eunhyuk dan membalik badan Eunhyuk sampai menghadap padanya.

"Aku bosan menunggumu mandi!" Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae dan bergelayut manja di dada bidang Donghae.

Tangan Donghae tergerak mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, "Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar?" Donghae mulai memasang seringaiannya yang membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, dan tentunya menautkan bibir mereka.

CHU~~~

Donghae memagut, menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk, meminta Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya supaya Donghae bisa menjelajahi seisi goa hangat Eunhyuk, namun tak berhasil. Eunhyuk masih ingin menggoda Donghae dengan tidak membuka mulutnya meskipun kini Donghae tengah menggerakkan tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama yang ia kenakan, meraba perut yang sedikit terbentuk, kemudian bergerak ke atas menuju nipple kanan Eunhyuk.

"Aaumphh"

Eunhyuk terlonjak saat Donghae dengan kasar menarik nipplenya, membuat bibirnya terbuka dan dengan mudah memberi akses lidah Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya.

Eungh—

Eunhyuk melenguh saat Donghae mulai memainkan, memelintir, serta meremas dada beserta nipplenya ditambah lidah Donghae yang bergerak liar membelai langit-langit goa hangatnya membuat Eunhyuk mengeliat dipelukan Donghae.

TES TES

Tetesan air hujan perlahan turun menyapu tanah yang kering, menyirami semua tumbuhan hijau yang haus akan air, dan tak lupa pula membasahi dua pasangan pengantin baru yang masih asyik bercumbu dibawah guyuran air hujan yang tidak lebat.

Donghae dan eunhyuk sama sekali tak menghiraukan sedikitpun air hujan yang telah membasahi tubuh mereka, mereka malah makin gencar memperdalam ciuman dan lumatan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka merasakan kekurangan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Dongan nafas memburu Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan menagkup pipi kanan Donghae. "Kita masuk ne! cukup untuk malam ini, istirahatlah, kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

Donghae menggeleng cepat dan segera menganggkat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung turunkan aku!" Donghae segera menurunkan Eunhyuk tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi. Dipandanginya tubuh ramping eunhyuk yang kini tengah basah kuyup, membuat piyama yang ia kenakan menempel ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tiap lekuk tubuhnya, dari atas hingga bawah. Eunhyuk yang merasa risih dipandang seperti itu oleh Donghae, segera menyilangkan ke dua tangannya didadanya.

Donghae hanya terkikik melihat tingkah kikuk Eunhyuk. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Eunhyuk "Aku sudah pernah melihat tubuhmu, kenapa kau masih malu?"

BLUSHHH-

Muka Eunhyuk yang tadinya pucat akibat kehujanan kini berubah menjadi merah merona mendengar bisikan menggoda dari Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik saat Donghae membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan memandikanmu!" Jawab Donghae santai sambil menyerigai ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung Eump-" Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kata-katanya saat bibir dan tangannya dikunci oleh Donghae dan pasrah saat dirinya dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi oleh Donghae.

CLKEK

Donghae mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tembok dan kembali melepaskan piyama yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung jangan disini, jebal!" Pinta Eunhyuk saat Donghae berhasil menurunkan celana beserta underwear yang dikenakannya.

"Apanya yang jangan? Aku hanya ingin memandikanmu saja. Apa kau sudah benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin melakukan 'itu' chagi?" Eunhyuk mematung mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Donghae ikut melepaskan handuk yang ia kenakan dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk memasuki bathtub yang terisi penuh air hangat.

Bathtub yang terisi air hangat itupun perlahan meluap saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasukkan tubuh mereka ke dalamnya.

Donghae menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala bathtub, merenggangkan lebar kakinya, sedangkan Eunhyuk menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Donghae, dan Donghae memeluk mesra Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Saranghae!" Ucap Donghae sambil mengecup singkat pipi Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae!" Eunhyuk memutar kepalnya, menagkup pipi kanan Donghae dengan tangannya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Donghae.

Sebelum sempat melepaskan kecupannya Donghae segera memutar sebagian tubuh eunhyuk hingga kini dada Eunhyuk menempel di dadanya, dan dengan sigap Donghae segera memagut bibir Eunhyuk, melumat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Eungh—

Eunhyuk melenguh saat bibir tipis dan nafas Donghae menyapu kulit lehernya, Donghae menjilat, menggigit serta menghisap kuat leher eunhyuk sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di leher mulusnya.

Tangan Donghae pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kiri Donghae tergerak menuju nipple kiri Eunhyuk menarik, memelintir, serta meremas dada Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak menuju selangkangan Eunhyuk, meraba, membelai serta meremas paha dalam Eunhyuk.

"H-Hyung ja-jangan di-disini! Aahh-" pinta Eunhyuk susah payah. Namun Donghae malah makin gencar menggoda Eunhyuk dengan menggerakkan tanggannya mendekati junior Eunhyuk.

GREBB

Eunhyuk dengan sigap mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang hendak meremas juniornya, dan segera membawa tangan Donghae naik ke atas.

Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak kemudian tertunduk dengan nafas memburu disertai wajah yang sudah sangat merah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang terenggah-enggah dan mulai panik. "Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya? Kenapa kau masih setegang itu?" tanya Donghae dengan santainya.

Tak tahukah Donghae bahwa saat ini dada Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan jantungnya yang hendak melompat dari tempatnya? Mungkin Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' namun situasi kali ini berbeda, saat ini Eunhyuk dan donghae sudah menjadi suami-istri dan itu membuat Eunhyuk gugup, ditambah permintaan orang tua mereka yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menambah cucu.

"Setidaknya jangan disini hyung!" Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae.

"_Ne, Arrasseo!_" Donghae membelai surai redbrawn Eunhyuk yang masih basah, sambil sesekali menggoda Eunhyuk dengan menyiramkan air dengan tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Eunhyuk terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe disusul dengan Donghae dibelakangnya. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan, tak dihiraukannya Donghae yang kini bersandar di tiang ranjang sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk memilih piyama yang akan ia dan donghae kenakan.

"Hyung pakai ini! Eungh-" Belum sempat Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk dan menghisap kuat leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

"Hyung—Eungh—Aaahh—" Eunhyuk terus melenguh, mendesah serta mengeliat saat Donghae berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan di pangkal leher Eunhyuk.

"Kita tak butuh baju malam ini chagi!" setelah melepaskan ciumannya di leher jenjang Eunhyuk, Donghae segera memutar tubuh Eunhyuk sampai menghadap padanya, ditariknya tali bathrobe Eunhyuk perlahan.

HAAATCHIIIING

Donghae sedikit terlonjak saat Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya dan terbersin disampingnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Ne, gwaenchana!" Eunhyuk berusaha memasang gummy smilenya, dan memasang wajah seolah dia baik-baik saja.

Merasa tidak yakin Donghae segera memegangi kening Eunhyuk, bisa dirasakan Donghae suhu kening Eunhyuk lebih panas daripada tangannya. Donghae terlonjak, Donghae benar-benar panik saat ini, Donghae mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk yang menangkap ekspresi kecemasan pada wajah Donghae segera menangkup wajah Donghae dan memaksa Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku tak apa Hyung!"

"Mana mungkin kau tak apa! Kau demam chagiya! Apa kepalamu juga pusing?" Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan, namun Donghae masih saja khawatir.

Dengan cepat Donghae menarik sebuah piyama lengan panjang dari dalam almari kemudian menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya pakai ini! Aku akan segera kembali." Donghae segera melepas bathrobe yang ia kenakan kemudian menyambar celana piyama yang di carikan Eunhyuk untuknya dan dengan bertopless ria Donghae keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tercengang dengan sikap over Donghae.

"Kau berlebihan hyung! Tapi aku bahagia bisa menjadi milikmu!" Senyuman tipis akhirnya terlukis dibibir merah cherry Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk menyadari betapa perhatiannya Donghae padanya.

.

.

Donghae telah kembali memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas teh madu, bubur dan obat flu. Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat Eunhyuk tengah tertidur tak beraturan diatas ranjang. Perlahan Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja nakas dan duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya kau harus minum obat supaya demammu turun." Donghae mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eunhyuk, berharap Eunhyuk segera bangun namun tidak berhasil.

"Heumm—Ne kita lakukan sekarang hyung!" pikiran Donghae segera melayang pada hal-hal yang berbau NC saat mendengar igauan Eunhyuk.

"Kau memimpikan hal itu chagi?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk membelai lembut surai beserta wajah Eunhyuk kemudian membenarkan posisi tidur dan menyelimuti Eunhyuk. "Kita akan melakukannya setelah kau sehat chagiya!" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk, kemudian ikut merebahkan diri disamping Eunhyuk. "Mimpikan aku chagiya! Saranghae!" bisik Donghae sebelum akhirnya Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan ikut terpejam bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

Sinar matahari berlomba memasuki kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memang sebagian besar temboknya terbuat dari kaca, Donghae sedikit mengeliat dalam tidurnya saat merasakan dada toplessnya disapa oleh hangatnya sinar matahari.

Donghae perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina-nya sambil mencari sesuatu yang tadi malam ia dekap erat. Mata Donghae segera terbuka lebar saat menyadari Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada dipelukannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya, menuruni ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari Eunhyuk. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang santai, namun tak ditemukannya bayangan Eunhyuk, donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang lain untuk mencari Eunhyuk.

GREEBB

"Kau mencariku hyung?" Donghae tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Eunhyuk tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, sedangkan Donghae memastikan dengan mengukur suhu kening Eunhyuk dengan keningnya. Donghae mengangguk-angguk saat menyadari demam Eunhyuk memang sudah reda.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku masih tidur?"

"Hyung ini sudah jam 9, aku sudah bosan menunggumu bangun!"

"Jika kau berikan aku morning Kiss, aku pasti segera bangun chagiya!" Dan tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera mengunci bibir Eunhyuk yang hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan.

Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae dan menghentikan ciuman merka, "Wae?" tanya Donghae gusar.

"Kita jalan-jalan ne! di pantai sepertinya ada perayaan." Eunhyuk memasang puppy eyesnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan ditolak oleh Donghae.

"Geuraeyo! Tapi sebelum kita pergi-"

"Eungghh"

Donghae terlebih dahulu membuat sebuah kissmark di pangkal leher Eunhyuk sebelah kiri.

"-Akan kubuat tanda yang akan membuat semua orang tahu jika kau adalah milikku!" Donghae tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Chagiya mau mandi bersamaku lagi?" Ucap Donghae setengah berteriak sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah mandi! Dasar ikan pervert!" terdengar Donghae mendengus kesal dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

**(T.B.C)**

**Special thanks to: All Reviewers, Readers, Visitor and All of everyone who support this FF.**

* * *

Makin lama makin gak jelas kayaknya FF ini T_T

Belum ada NC ea? Heheheee niat #digampar readers

Rizuka mau minta ijin dulu ama readers, **boleh bikin NC ato enggak? ^,^**

**satu lagi! kira2 yang cocok jadi babynya HaeHyuk ntar cp? ato out of character aja kayak 'Eunhae'?  
**

Neomu mianhae buat semua reviewers soalnya Rizuka gak bisa bales 1,1, tapi ntar kalo ada waktu pasti reviewnya Rizuka bales.

**Semoga readers masih mau baca and nge-review FF gak jelas ini.**

One more time! Neomu mianhaeyo! #sujudmintaampun.

Akhir kata Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah mau nyempetin baca and review FF ini

Keep read and support this FF ne!

Gomawo- and see you at next chap (jika masih ada yang minat T_T)

#Deepbow bareng Choco.


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong….!

Rizuka is back!

Neomu mianhae updatenya gak bisa asap, kilat, thunder, megapro. lah? PLAK1000x

Fine! Tanpa perlu panjang lebar kali tinggi lagi, kita mulai Chapter 4 ne!

Semoga readerdeul masih suka….. ^,^

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast: (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) **and other cast

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC, Alur kacau, NC (gak yakin HOT) **

**.**

**.**

**THE NEW SONG**

**~Start With Dance?~**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk nampak berjalan di tepi pantai, memecah ombak yang berlomba menaiki pantai dengan kaki mereka, tangan mereka yang saling menaut tak sedetikpun terlepas, senyuman selalu terukir di wajah tampan dan manis mereka.

"Hyukjae ah!" Seru seseorang yang entah darimana asalnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Eunhyuk segera menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pantai, begitupula dengan Donghae, mereka tidak melihat siapapun yang mereka kenal disana, hanya orang-orang asing saja yang terlihat disana, namun mata mereka sempat menangkap sosok _namja_ berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya, dan setelah ia tau pasti siapa _namja_ itu, Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu.

Donghae yang melihat pemandangan ganjil dihadapannya, hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahinya serta menatap Eunhyuk dan Changsun -nama _namja_ asing itu- secara bergantian, "Dia siapa _chagiya_?" Selidik Donghae saat melihat _namja_ yang menurutnya asing itu berjalan menghampirinya dan Eunhyuk.

"Dia Changsun, teman musicalku sewaktu aku di Cina." Jelas Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Protes Donghae sambil memasang muka cemberut, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi protes singkat Donghae.

"_Annyeong_ Hyukjae ah!" Sapa Changsun sopan, namun hanya pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang melihat ada sedikit sorot ketertarikan pada Eunhyuk di mata Changsun segera memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Changsun, namun sayang itu sia-sia, karena Changsun tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan keberadaan Donghae disana.

"_Annyeong_ Changsun ah! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Eunhyuk terus memberondong(?) Changsun dengan segala macam pertanyaan tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang kini tengah mengeluarkan asap hitam(?) akibat kebakaran yang terjadi dalam hatinya.

Donghae nampak menatap sebal pemandangan dihadapannya, tangannya mengepal, giginya sedikit mengerutuk, dan kakinya sesekali ia hentak-hentakkan di tanah, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Saat ini sangat wajar jika ia merasa sangat kesal, karena Eunhyuk bertemu teman lamanya, mungkin Changsun memang teman lama Eunhyuk, tapi yah setidaknya ingatlah kalau disana kalian tidak hanya berdua!

"Ehem!" Mendengar deheman protes dari Donghae, mau tak mau Eunhyuk dan Changsun yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang kesana-sini terpaksa menolehkan kepala mereka serempak ke arah Donghae.

"Dia siapamu Hyuk? Namjachingumu?" Tanya Changsun dengan polosnya.

"Ya! Aku ini SUAMINYA, bukan _namjachingunya_!" bentak Donghae dengan volume maksimum, membuat Changsun dan Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak.

Changsun menatap Eunhyuk seakan meminta penjelasan, Eunhyuk enggan menjawab namun kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"_MWO_~~~~" Changsun membelalakan matanya sambil menunjuk serta menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Apa? Kau mau merebut ISTRIKU?" tanya Donghae sinis dan nada super ketus.

"_Ani! Aniya_!" Elak Changsun cepat, ia kini merasa salah tingkah sendiri saat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Eum~~ Hyukjae ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi, lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian." Jelas Changsun panjang lebar.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar, kalau kau itu pengganggu!" Ucap Donghae asal sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Changsun.

Eunhyuk menatap heran ke arah Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyangka jika Donghae bisa berkata sekasar itu pada seseorang. "Kau tidak mengganggu Changsun ah! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi _ne_!" Ucap Eunhyuk sopan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

Changsun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya ia pamit dan benar-benar meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Akan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi!" Teriak Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih heran dengan tingkah Donghae.

"Ya _Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Eunhyuk segera berlari dan menyusul Donghae saat menyadari Donghae telah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

BRAAKK

Donghae membanting keras pintu rumah pantainya, sepertinya hatinya masih kesal dengan Changsun, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada benda-benda tak bernyawa nan tak berdosa yang ada disekitarnya, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah _honey moon moment_-nya, ia tidak ingin acara _honey moon_-nya kacau hanya gara-gara seorang yang bernama Changsun. Terlebih saat ini Donghae belum merasakan malam pertamanya dengan Eunhyuk setelah ia resmi menjadi suami Eunhyuk. XD

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung, perlahan ia mendekati Donghae dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae yang kini tengah duduk bersila diatas sofa panjang ruang santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menekuk(?) mukanya,, "Kau sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran melihat tingkah Donghae yang sejak bertemu Changsun menjadi berubah, bahkan Donghae tidak menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk saat perjalanan pulang. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu!" Selidik Eunhyuk sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Donghae.

"Wajar jika aku cemburu _chagi_! Aku kan SUAMIMU!" Jawab Donghae dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai bersikap seperti itu kan _hyung_!" Elak Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?" Tuduh Donghae sambil mengarahkan telunjukknya di hadapan hidung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlonjak mendengar penuturan Donghae, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika jalan pemikiran Donghae ternyata sangat sempit, "Terserah kau saja _hyung_!" Ucap Eunhyuk singkat sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Baik, itu semua terserah aku!" Donghae ikut bangkit dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

Beberapa saat mata mereka berdua bertemu -namun bukan tatapan penuh cinta yang biasanya muncul dalam fic ini, melainkan tatapan kesal satu sama lain-, namun tak lama kemudian mereka saling memalingkan muka mereka dan segera berjalan berlawanan arah, Eunhyuk terlihat berjalan menuju kamar mereka, sedangkan Donghae berjalan menuju kamar lain yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

BRRAAAAKKK

BRRAAAAKKK

Dan akhirnya dua pintu kamar itu menutup sempurna. Sepertinya malam ini pasangan pengantin baru kita masih belum dapat melakukan misi suci yang diberikan oleh Kangin dan Siwon. XD

.

.

Keesokan harinya Eunhyuk nampak sibuk di dalam dapur, membuatkan sarapan untuk Donghae, biarpun hatinya saat ini masih kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Donghae, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan suami tercintanya itu kelaparan bukan?

Tak lama kemudian pekerjaan Eunhyuk telah selesai, semua masakannya sudah ia tata rapi diatas meja makan, dapurnya juga sudah terlihat bersih, ia kemudian duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan, menunggu Donghae sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa Hae _hyung_ tidak keluar? Apa aku masuk saja ke kamar?" Eunhyuk segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang ia katakan, bagaimanapun ia saat ini masih marah pada Donghae, tapi hatinya saat ini juga merasa tidak nyaman karena Donghae tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan semalam Donghae membiarkan begitu saja saat Eunhyuk tidur di kamar lain, "Apa aku minta maaf saja? Bagaimanapun ini semua kesalahanku yang tidak menghiraukannya saat kami bertemu Changsun." Gumamnya.

Sudah diputuskan, dengan menahan semua egonya Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar, hendak membangunkan Donghae sekaligus meminta maaf pada Donghae, namun setelah sampai di depan kamar. Eunhyuk nampak ragu untuk memasuki kamar itu.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk segera memundurkan badannya beberapa langkah saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Donghae datar tanpa memandang ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih marah padaku _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk, entah mengapa ego yang tadi ia pertahankan kini hilang begitu saja.

"Benar, aku masih marah padamu!" Jawab Donghae sinis.

"_Hyung_! Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau Changsun itu hanya teman, buktinya saat dia tau aku sudah menikah dia segera pergi." Elak Eunhyuk, mencoba membela dirinya, entah mengapa saat ini ia sangat berharap Donghae mau memaafkannya.

Donghae terdiam, perkataan Eunhyuk tidak ada salahnya, namun ada penyebab lain yang membuat Donghae marah, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Donghae tanpa memperdulikan pernyataan Eunhyuk yang ia benarkan dalam hati.

"I-Itu~~~ " Eunhyuk tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Donghae, "_Mianhae_" Satu kata yang akhirnya terucap dari bibir merah _cherry_ nya sambil tertunduk.

"Lupakan!" Ucap Donghae singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju ruang santai, mendudukan dirinya di depan TV.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu, namun Donghae masih mendiamkan Eunhyuk. Donghae bahkan tidak menghiraukan kata-kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, keduanya masih bersikukuh untuk tidak tidur dalam satu kamar. Donghae sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun ia juga tidak bisa menerima maaf Eunhyuk begitu saja.

Jika saja Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada Donghae dengan menggunakan cara 'itu', mungkin Donghae akan segera memaafkan Eunhyuk, namun sepertinya pemikiran Eunhyuk tidak sampai ke sana, dan lagi Donghae sebenarnya juga tidak sedang berfikiran ke sana. (sepertinya hanya Author disini yang otaknya yadong XD #plak minta di korek pake wipol).

Eunhyuk dan Donghae nampak terduduk santai di ruang santai, jika dilihat dari penampilan mereka saat ini yang tengah menggenakan piama, nampaknya mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur, namun entah mengapa keduanya masih betah saling mendiamkan di ruangan itu, tak jarang keduanya saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain, tangan mereka terlihat menggenggam kuat ujung bantal sofa, seolah menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk mencoba memecah keheningan.

Donghae hanya menggendikkan bahunya acuh, menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlihat semakin kesal dengan sikap Donghae, "CUKUP!" Ucap Eunhyuk lantang dan tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sebal.

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang juga aku menantangmu Kim Donghae! Dan jika aku yang menang kau yang harus meminta maaf padaku!" Ucap Eunhyuk lantang.

Dahi Donghae tambah berkerut mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian senyuman tipis akhirnya tercipta di bibir tipisnya, "Aku terima tantanganmu NYONYA KIM!" JAwab Donghae penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

BLUSSH

Raut wajah Eunhyuk yang tadinya pucat karena marah pada Donghae kini berubah menjadi merah padam saat Eunhyuk mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya dengan panggilan yang menurutnya aneh, tapi memang itulah namanya saat ini 'KIM HYUKJAE'. XD

Donghae sedikit terkikik melihat wajah Eunhyuk memerah, bagaikan tomat segar yang siap di petik, "Jadi tantangan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Donghae membuyarkan kegiatan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera mengangkat wajahnya dan segera menatap Donghae, "hanya tinggal menirukan sebuah music video, dan siapa yang lebih baik dalam menirukannya, dia yang akan menang." Jelas Eunhyuk singkat.

Donghae mengangguk singkat ke arah Eunhyuk, "Tapi aku yang memilih musiknya _ne_!" Tawar Donghae, dan segera di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae mulai berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan CD, dan mulai mencari kira-kira music mana yang cocok untuk digunakan. "Eh?" Dahi Donghae mengeryit saat ia menemukan sebuah VCD milik troublemaker, sebuah ide jahil pun akhirnya muncul di otak Donghae, "_Ready_?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"_Anytime_!" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Donghae menyeringai dalam hati dan mulai memutar VCD itu dan segera berbalik menatap Eunhyuk, menunggu reaksi dari Eunhyuk, tak lama kemudian siulan khas milik troublemaker pun mengalun indah dalam ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk membelalkan matanya saat ia melihat video itu, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat ia membiarkan Donghae yang memilih musiknya, namun sebisa mungkin ia harus tenang, tidak mungkin kan dia membatalakan taruhannya sedangkan ia sendirilah yang menawarkan taruhan itu. Bisa hancur reputasinya di hadapan seluruh monyet, jika ia melakukan hal itu. #Plak

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Eunhyuk segera memasang pose terbaiknya di hadapan Donghae.

GLUP

Donghae menelan _saliva_-nya sendiri dengan susah payah saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan kiri berada di pinggang dan tangan kanannya memainkan surai redbrown-nya, sedangkan sudut bibir bawahnya sedikit ia gigit -sungguh! Benar-benar ide yang bagus untuk membangunkan nafsu singa yang sedang terlelap-

Sumpah demi semua keturunan monyet dan ikan yang ada di dunia, pemandangan ini sangat langka bagi Donghae, kapan lagi Eunhyuk dengan senang hati menggoda Donghae tanpa ia minta seperti itu?

Eunhyuk memainkan jarinya, memberikan isyarat bagi Donghae untuk segera menghampirinya.

Donghae mengembangkan seringaiannya, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ketika Donghae hendak meraih pinggang Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghindar, "Tidak secepat itu _hyung_!" Bisik Eunhyuk saat ia berada tepat di samping Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

Eunhyuk memutari tubuh Donghae, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Donghae, mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh rampingnya di belakang Donghae, hingga akhirnya _butt_ mereka bergesekan.

Donghae yang merasa tidak tahan karena _butt_-nya bergesekan dengan _butt_ Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan memeluk Eunhyuk, senyumannya melebar saat mata indah Eunhyuk membulat dan tidak bisa berkutik di pelukannya. "Tidak bisa lari?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan seringaian yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia tidak meronta dan mulai membuka kancing piama Donghae satu persatu (?). sangat melenceng(?) jauh dari Video.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae heran melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk enggan menjawab, dan terus membuka kancing piama yang di kenakan Donghae, setelah semua terbuka, Eunhyuk membuang begitu saja atasan Donghae, " Aku akan mengalahkanmu _hyung_!" ucapnya lirih, perlahan tangan Eunhyuk bergerak meraba dada kemudian leher dan berhenti di tengkuk dan surai brunette Donghae.

Eunhyuk mulai menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, merasa akan terjadi sesuatu Donghae ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk.

Namun, ketika bibir mereka hanya tinggal berjarak satu senti, Eunhyuk segera mendorong dada Dinghae hingga berhasil menjauhinya."Aku sudah bilang tidak akan secepat itu hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum puas ke arah Donghae

Donghae sudah mulai kesal karena di permainkan Eunhyuk ditambah gerakan yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Video, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan segera mencengkeram pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang, "Jangan kabur lagi!" titah Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan segera melepasan tangan Donghae dari pingganggnya, namun karena nafsu Donghae kini sudah mulai naik, Eunhyuk jadi tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeraan Donghae.

Tanpa kekurangan banyak akal, Eunhyuk yang kini posisinya memunggungi Donghae, segera menggesek serta menaik turunkan _butt_-nya pada ke'_seme_'an Donghae.

Ahhh

Donghae mendesah tertahan saat ke'_seme_'annya di manjakan oleh _butt sexy_ Eunhyuk.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi Donghae segera membenamkan wajahnya pada pangkal leher Eunhyuk, menikmati sebentar wangi tubuh Eunhyuk, sebelum akhirnya Donghae mulai mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher Eunhyuk.

Eunghhh~~

Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan sambil mengeliat resah dalam pelukan Donghae saat Donghae berusaha membuat sebuah _kissmark_ di lehernya, membuat _butt_-nya semakin kencang menggesek ke'_seme_'an Donghae.

Donghae yang nafsunya kini sudah berada diubun-ubun akibat suara desahan dan gerakan nakal(?) _butt_ Eunhyuk, mulai menyusupkan tangan nakalnya ke dalam piama Eunhyuk.

"Ahh hyung! Jangan!" rancau Eunhyu, saat merasakan tangan kanan Donghae meremas dadanya dan mulai memainkan _nipple_-nya, sedangkan tangan kiri Donghae, ia arahkan menuju selangkangan Eunhyuk

Ahh Eunghh uhhh

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin kencang saat Donghae memainkan _nipple_-nya dengan lebih brutal.

Seolah melupakan tantangannya, Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai _horny_ akhirnya membalikan badannya dan segera menyambar bibir Donghae,memberikan Donghae sedikit pagutan lembut namun semakin menambah tingkat ke _horny_-an bagi keduanya.

Sungguh! Kesempatan yang sangat langka, mengingat Donghae lah yang selam ini mengambil inisiatif.

Donghae tidak mau kalah, Donghae membalas pagutan lembut Eunhyuk dengan lumatan kasar. Tangannya yang sudah tidak berada dalam piama Eunhyuk pun kembali tergerak, menuju _butt_ Eunhyuk, diremasnya _butt sexy_ itu dengan perlahan.

Seolah membalas perlakuan Donghae, tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang tadi bebas kini mulai ia gerakkan untuk meraba leher Donghae dan terhenti di tengkuk Donghae, Eunhyuk menekan tengkuk Donghae, meminta Donghae memperdalam lumatannya yang tentu saja segera dikabulkan oleh Donghae, sedangkan tangan kiri Eunhyuk meremas kuat surai brunette Donghae, membuat nafsu Donghae semakin memuncak.

Eunhyuk yang mulai kewalahan dengan tingkah Donghae segera menangkup wajah Donghae dan menghentikan ciuman mereka, namun hal itu hanya berlaku selama kurang lebih 10 detik. Karena Donghae kembali melumat bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk, satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing piama Eunhyuk satu persatu.

Ahhh

Eunhyuk kembali mendesah saat ciuman Donghae mulai turun ke lehernya, Donghae tak berniat membuat kissmark disana, ia hanya sekedar menggelitik dan menciumi leher jenjang Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya ingin mendengar desahan merdu Eunhyuk yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Hhyuunng hhen-ttikan eunghh!" pinta Eunhyuk susah payah.

Donghae mengabulkan prmintaan Eunhyuk, menghentikan aksinya menggelitik leher Eunhyuk, "Kau kalah _chagi_! Mana hadiahku?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara mendesah.

Eunghhh

Eunhyuk berniat meminta maaf pada Donghae, namun harus segera ia batalkan, pasalnya Donghae kini kembali menghisap kuat lehernya.

"Hh hyuunggh aahh bhaa eungghh ggai mmanna akku euuumm minta ma aahh af ji euunggh ka kkaau seperti in ahhh ini!" Ucap Eunhyuk susah payah.

"Aku tidak mau hadiah maaf, aku mau yang lain _chagi_!" bisik Donghae tepat disebelah telinga Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda. Donghae segera menyambar bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan perkataan protes, Donghae kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk namun kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"_Ne_, nikmati hadiahmu tuan Kim!" ucap Eunhyuk disela lumatannya, Eunhyuk tak menampik dirinya menginginkan hal ini, namun ia harus menahannya karena insiden Changsun beberapa hari yang lalu. Eunhyuk membalas lumatan Donghae tak kalah lembut, tangan Eunhyuk pun tergerak menurunan celana Donghae hingga sebatas paha, merasa tangannya sudah tidak ampu menurunkan lebih jauh karena bibirnya masih di kunci oleh Donghae, kakinya pun ia gerakkan untuk menurunkan celana Donghae.

"Blow job chagi!" gumam Donghae disela lumatannya.

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak, namun ia segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mulai berjongkok menuruti keinginan Donghae, namun sebelum ia berhasil berjongkok, Donghae terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Bukan ke'_seme'_an-ku dulu, tapi ke'_uke'_an-mu!" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Eunhyuk. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas sofa, dan dengan sekali gerakan, celana beserta undewear Eunhyuk berhasil dilepaskan oleh Donghae.

Donghae membuka lebar kaki Eunhyuk, memaksa Eunhyuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang di selangkangannya, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk sudah menegang sempurna, perlahan ia gerakan jari telunjuknya untuk terlebih dahulu menjelajahi ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk yang imut namun nampak _sexy_, puas telah menjelajahi tiap inchi ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk, Donghae segera meletakkan bibirnya pada ujung ke'uke'an Eunhyuk, mengecup serta sedikit menjilat ke'uke'an Eunhyuk layaknya sebuah lollipop.

"Eungghh hhyung!" Protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mengerti dengan isyarat Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera di'telan bukat-bulat' olehnya segera meraup dan mulai menaik turunan kepalanya, mengocok ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk yang sanggat imut itu.

"Euuumhh ahh eunggh heemh." Eunhyuk terus mendesah merdu saat merasakan ke'_uke_'an-nya dimanjakan habis-habisan oleh Donghae.

"Hyung le bih ce ahh!" Eunhyuk tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena terlalu nikmat dimanjakan oleh Donghae, namun Donghae tau jelas apa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera menaikan tempo kocokannya, tak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk berkedut didalam rongga mulutnya, Donghae semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

"Hhhaaee hhyyuung aakuu aahhh" Eunhyuk menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya dalam rongga mulut Donghae.

GLUP GLUP

Dengan senng hati dan tanpa rasa jijik Donghae menelan habis semua cairan orgasme Eunhyuk.

"Kau memng mans chagi!" gumam Donghae sambil menjilat ke'_uke_'an Eunhyuk yang kini mulai melemah, sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali ke atas dan menyambar bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk.

"Eummph eunggh" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah tertahan disela ciumannya, "Giliranmu!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melepakan ciumannya dan mendorong dada Donghae.

Donghae menghentikan lumatannya dan membiarkan bibir Eunhyuk turun melewati leher, berhenti sebentar untuk memainan nipple kanan Dongae dengan lidahnya dan membuat sebuah _kissmark_ di dada bidangnya, kemudian kembali turun sampai di selangkangannya.

Sebelum Eunhyuk melakukan tugasnya untuk mem-_blowjob_ ke'_seme_'an Donghae, ia terlebih dulu menggoda Donghae dengan mengecup tiap inci ke'_seme_'an Donghae yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ke'_uke_'annya.

"_Chagi_ emmph kau uhh nakal!" Desah Dongnae saat Eunhyuk mulai memainkan dua _twinsball_ Donghae dengan lidahnya sambil memijat pelan ke'seme'an Donghae.

Bosan dengan twinsball Donghae, lidah Eunhyuk akhirnya berganti membelai ke'_seme_'an Donghae.

"Ahh Hhhyukkie!" Donghae mendesah lega saat Eunhyuk berhenti menggodanya dan mulai memasukkan ke'_seme_'annya pada mulut Eunhyuk.

Sedikit kuwalahan terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk saat ia berusaha memasukkan ke'_seme_'an Donghae dalam rongga mulutnya, dengan gerak lambat, Eunhyuk perlahan menaik turunkan kepalanya, satu tangannya ikut memijat ke'_seme_'an Donghae yang sengaja tidak ia benam dalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memijat twinsball Donghae.

"Ahh you are the best chagi!" desah Donghae sambil menikmati pelayanan khusus yang ditawarkan Eunhyuk hanya untuknya.

Eunhyuk terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, mempercepat tempo kocokan pada ke'_seme_'an Donghae.

"Fffassst _chagi_! Fffassster!" pinta Donghae susah payah.

Eunhyuk menuruti permintaan Donghae, ia menambah tempo kocokannya semkin cepat, hingga tanpa sadar gigi dan lidahnya ikut bergesekan dengan ke'_seme'_an Donghae.

"Hyukkiiie aakuh mmau Euuum." ucap Donghae saat ia merasakan ke'_seme_'annya berkedut, dan kenikmatan memuncak tengah menghampirinya

BLUUURR

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Donghae, ia ingin melakukan apa yang diakuan Donghae -menegak habis cairan orgasme Donghae-

UHUK

Donghae mengeluarkan cairan orgasme dalam jumlah banyak sampai-sampai Eunhyuk tidak mampu menelan seluruhnya, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke atasnya, saat menyadari Eunhyuk tak mampu menelan seluruh cairannya, "Jangan dipaksa!" Ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengusap cairannya yang masih tersisa di pipi Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan kembali menyambar bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk, melumat serta sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk, meminta Eunhyuk membuka bibinya yang mulai membengkak akibat lumatan kasar Donghae.

Biarpun saat ini kondisi Eunhyuk sudah mulai melemah, namun Eunhyuk masih sanggup untuk membalas lumatan dan mempertahankan bibirnya terkatup -tak memberikan ijin Donghae untuk masuk dan bersilat lidah di dalam rongga mulutnya-

"Kau mulai nakal chagi" Gumam Donghae saat merasa semkin kesusahan untuk memasuki mulut Donghae.

PLAK

merasa gemas Donghae segera menampar _butt_ Eunhyuk sambil menggigit bibir Eunhyuk.

Aaampph

Eunhyuk memekik sekaligus merasa nikmat saat _butt sexy_-nya ditampar oleh tangan kekar Donghae. Dan tepat saat Eunhyuk memekik, lidah Donghae segera melesak memasuki rongga mulut Eunhyuk, menarik lidah Eunhyuk, mengulum, memelintir, menekan dan mengajaknya bersilat lidah.

Dengan lidah yang masih saling menaut, Donghae merebahkan Eunhyuk di sofa panjang itu, membuka lebar kaki Eunhyuk dan segera menindih tubuh ramping Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghentikan pertarungan lidahnya, namun bibirnya sama sekali tidak ia jauhkan dari kulit putih susu Eunhyuk, perlahan ciumannya turun, dari bibir menuju leher, dihisapnya leher Eunhyuk yang kini sudah tidak putih mulus itu hingga kembali menimbulkan _kissmark_ yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Eungghh ahh hhyuunngghh

Desahan Eunhyuk kembali mengiang di telinga Donghae saat Donghae mengulum nipple kanannya, tangan kanan Donghae pun tergerak membelai perut Eunhyuk dan turun menuju hole Eunhyuk.

JLEBBB

Euummphh

Tanpa basa basi lagi Donghae segera memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Eunhyuk dan menggerakkannya sedikit brutal.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas surai brunatte Donghae, menahan sakit dan meminta Donghae melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar memasukkan jari pada hole nya..

Donghae yang masih sibuk mempermainkan nipple Eunhyuk mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk, namun Donghae enggan menuruti keinginan Eunhyuk, ia masih ingin menggoda dan mendengar desahan merdu dari Eunhyuk, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sudah tidak tahan ingin segera memanjaan ke'_seme_'annya dalam _hole_ hangat Eunhyuk.

"Hhyuungg ffassteer aahh!" Racau Eunhyuk saat jari yang ada dalam holenya bertambah dan bergerak lebih cepat. "Argh!" Jerit Eunhyuk saat jari Donghae berhasil menyentuh satu titik yang bisa menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar rancauan Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda segera menarik tangannya dari dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk, tidak memperdulikan erangan protes dari Eunhyuk, dan segera memposisikan ke'_seme_'annya pada _hole_ Eunhyuk.

JEELLEEEEEEB

Donghae memasukan ke'_seme_'annya dengan sangat hati-hati, namun karena ukuran ke'_seme_'annya yang sangat BIG, Eunhyuk masih saja mendesis tertahan saat Donghae memasukan ke'_seme_'annya.

Aaaahh

Desah keduanya saat ke'seme'an Donghae berhasil tertanam sempurna dalam _hole_ hangat Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Eunhyuk yang sudah pasti akan menyetujui perbuatannya, Donghae segera menarik dan menghentakkan ke'_seme_'an-nya pada _hole_ Eunhyuk, meng _in-out_ kan miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Argh eummh ahh!" rancau Eunhyuk, berusaha menikmati perlakuan Donghae padanya, tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak meraba dada Donghae dan berhenti tepat di pundak Donghae.

ARGH

Karena merasa geli akibat sentuhan Eunhyuk didadanya Donghae tanpa sengaja menghujam ke'_seme_'annya dalam hole Eunhyuk dengan tenaga maksimum, Eunhyuk yang merasa kesakitan seolah hole nya telah dirobek segera memekik dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang ada di bahu Donghae mencengkeran kuat bahu Donghae hingga menimbulkan luka cakaran diasana, keduanya merasakan sakit, namun juga tak ada yang berniat melepaskan rasa sakit yang menimbulkan kenikmatan itu.

Masih dengan ke_'seme'_an yang di _in-out_ kan di _hole_ Eunhyuk, Donghae merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk, kini Donghae lah yang berada di bawah Eunhyuk,

Betapa _sexy_ nya Eunhyuk jika dilihat dari sisi Donghae saat ini, wajah dan badannya basah karena keringat, terengah-engah dengan bibir bengkak yang sedikit terbuka sambil menaik turunkan badannya untuk memanjakan ke'_seme_'an Donghae, dan jangan lupakan desaannya yang sangat menggoda membuat Donghae benar-benar ingin memakan(?) habis Eunhyuk malam ini. Donghae kembali menyambar bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk, kembali melumatnya dan sesekali menggigitnya.

PLAK

Tangan Donghae kembali menampar _butt_ Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakan menaik turunkan badannya dan menjepit ke'_seme_'an Donghae dengan _hole_ sempitnya.

"Eungh" Donghae mengerang protes di sela ciumannya, meminta Eunhyuk melanjutkan mengocok ke'_seme_'annya dengan hole hangatnya, namun Eunhyuk enggan menuruti isyarat Donghae, Eunhyuk semakin gencar menjepit ke'_seme_'an Donghae, membuat Donghae semakin gemas. Sepertinya dua pasangan kompak ini sangat senang menggoda satu sama lain. :D

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah nakal Eunhyuk, Dinghae segera mencengkeram pinggang Eunhyuk dan kembali menaik turunan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aampphh!" Eunhyuk kembali memekik tertahan dalam lumatannya saat merasakan ke'_seme_'an Donghae telah menemukan satu titik kenikmatannya.

Donghae melebarkan senyuman dalam ciumannya saat dirinya berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Donghae semakin mempercepat menaik turunan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Ahhh euungghh emmphh Aaaahhhh

Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan sakit sekaligus kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mendesah sekuat-kuatnya di samping telinga Donghae.

Merasa dirinya menuju puncak kenikmatan dan juga meraskan ke'_seme_'an Donghae tengah berkedut dalam holenya, Eunhyuk segera membenaman wajahnya di pangkal leher Donghae, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan kuat, guna melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang di berikan Donghae.

Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melepasan cengkeramannya dan memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk sambil menghisap kuat leher Eunhyuk.

Ke'_seme_'an-nya pun terus ia gerakkan naik turun pada hole Eumhyuk yang ada di atasnya.

Eeeuuumnngghhh

HAAEEEEE

HYYUKKKIIIEEE

Aaaahhhh~~~

Dan akhirnya mereka orgasme bersama-sama, Donghae menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk hingga membuat perut Eunhyuk terasa penuh, namun karena jumlahnya melebihi kapasitas, cairan itu meluap dari _hole_ Eunhyuk, sedangkan cairan orgasme Eunhyuk nampak membasahi perut beserta dadanya dan Donghae.

Haah haah haaah

Seketika itu juga kepala Eunhyuk langsung terkulai di dada Donghae, masih smbil terenggah-enggah menahan sakit sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun bisa mereka rasakan. Author gigit jari #plak

"Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya kalau hatiku hanya ada satu, dan itu sudah ku berikan untukmu _hyung_?" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih setelah ia mengatur nafasnya.

Donghae membelai mesra surai redbrown Eunhyuk, "_Mianhae chagi_!" Ucap Donghae lembut.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Eunhyuk lemas.

"Karena sifat kekanak-kanakanku! dan maafkan aku juga karena telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Donghae penuh sesal sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"_Ne! Gwaenchana_!" Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Donghae dan segera menutup matanya.

"Kau memang selalu pengertian Hyukkie _baby_!" Ucap Donghae sambil mengecup singkat bibir _sexy_ Eunhyuk yang sudah bengkak. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan tingkah Donghae.

Sadar dengan kelelahan yang di alami Eunhyuk, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mereka tempati bersama.

Malam semakin larut, yang terdengar dari dalam kamar itu hanyalah suara dengkuran yang saling bersahutan dari satu pasangan yang tertidur sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

**(T.B.C/DEL)**

**Special Thanks to: All of people Who support this Fic, All visitor, readers, viewer and reviewers!  
**

Pasti NC-nya GAK hot kan? Gigit jari dah, terus meringkuk di pojokan T_T

Mian juga kalau ceritanya tambah GJ T_T

Neomu mianhae updatenya gk bisa asap kilat thunder megapro.

Rizuka lagi bikin laporan, jadi untuk sementara mungkin update bakal ngaret. Hehehee

Rizuka takut kalo ttp nulis, ntar ficnya malah nyampur di laporan Rizuka, Kan gk lucu, kalo ntar orang uda baca serius tu laporan Rizuka, eh di tengah2 ada scene NC. Heheheeee.

Ya udah, Rizuka mauu bobok dulu ea sekarang.

Jangan kapok review lagi ne!

See u at next chap (Kalo masih ada yang minat lanjut T_T)

#deepbow bareng Choco

**Siapa yang menantikan balesan review? ^,^**

Kyukyu:

Ne, ni uda lanjut, moga masih suka, tapi mian,NC-nya ttp Rizuka buat #nekat T_T

Mianhae gk bisa update asap #nangis bareng Choco!

Aiyu Kie:

Ne, ni uda Rizuka bikini NC, tapi mian kalo gak HOT T_T

Me Naruto:

Surat ijinnya uda di gunakan sebaik mungkin, ni NC-nya jg uda keluar.

Tapi mian kalo gk HOT T_T

Sekarang jangan nyesek lagi ne! hehehee

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka. :D

RieHaeHyuk:

Ne, ni uda I bikin NC-nya, tapi Mian bgt kalo gk HOT T_T

Kalo ada yang berani ganggu mereka, langsung kita panggang ne! hehehee

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka. :D

Lee HaeMi:

Neomu mianhae gk bisa update assap kilat, tapi ini uda tk buati NC-nya hehehee.

Tapi mian kalo gk HOT T_T

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne!. :D

Anchofishy:

Okay! Ntar pake nama Eunhae baby ja :D

Para appa tau kok kalo mereka gk k jepang, heheheee

Hu'um, buburnya saying bgt! T_T

Anonymouss:

Salahin Hae, napa kok ngajak Hyukkie ujan2 waktu mw nge-NC

#plak di gampar Hae

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne!. :D

HaeHyukShyndrom:

Heheheee cengar cengir ndiri.

Neomu mianhae gk bisa update kilat T_T

Ni juga uda Rizuka buat ada NC-nya tapi kok kayaknya gk HOT ea? T_T

Ne, ntar nama baby nya pake Eunhae ja kok :D

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne!. :D

Guest:

Ne! ni uda lanjut, NC-nya juga uda keluar, tapi mian kalo gak HOT T_T.

Moga chingu masih suka :D

dinEunHae:

Pasti, mereka bakal bersama selamanya! Heheheee

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne!. :D

NC juga uda ada. Tapi mian kalo gk HOT T_T

nyukkunyuk:

Hu'um, mereka emang niat bgt buat ngerjain uri Hyukkie #ditampol rame2.

Oke dah, ntar baby nya Eunhae keluarnya masih agak lama kayaknya. Heheheee

Ne! ni uda lanjut, NC-nya juga uda keluar, tapi mian kalo gak HOT T_T.

Moga chingu masih suka :D

sweetyhaehyuk:

Masalah baby ntar Rizuka jadi pake out. heheheee

Ne! ni uda lanjut, NC-nya juga uda keluar, tapi mian kalo gak HOT T_T.

Moga chingu masih suka :D

AranciaChru:

Dari dulu ampe sekarang Donghae selalu nepsong kalo liat Hyukkie baby. hehehee *ketawa nista.  
Oke dah ntar Rizuka bikinin baby buat HaeHyuk, Eh?  
Chingu anaknya HaeHyuk yang keberapa?  
Aku anaknya yang pertama ^0^

Ni uda lanjut, moga Chingu masih suka! :D

HaeHyukLove:

Ni, uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne!. :D

NC juga uda ada. Tapi mian kalo gk HOT T_T

Masalah baby ntar Rizuka pake Eunhae kok kayaknya :D

:

Ne, ini uda lanjut, moga chingu masih suka :D

.

.

kalau ada yang merasa belum Rizuka bales, bilang aja _ne! ^,^_

terimakasih banyak buat semua reviewers yang uda mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan masukannya pada saya.

sekali lagi terimakasih and jangan kapok review again ne!

bye~~~~


End file.
